


Fluff Me Up

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, fluff ficlets, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fluff prompts ficlets.  Bedsharing, Cuddling for warmth, Animal adoption, Making breakfast, Forehead touches, Reading together, Nose kisses,Fake dating, Caring for the other when sick, Stargazing, Hugs, Playing in the snow, Watching fireworks, Hand-holding, Blanket forts, Watching a sunrise/sunset, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal Adoption

"A properly set up tank requires six inches of substrate," Regina read from the aquarium setup brochure, titled, 'Your New Crabitat,' as Henry and Emma worked on the new addition to the Mill's home: a lovely hermit crab with a sassy personality.

"A mixture of coarse sand and coconut fiber helps with water retention," Regina continued. "She'll want to bury herself underground when she gets ready to molt. She'll be very vulnerable at that time."

Henry and Emma both petitioned for a puppy, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was a wonder Regina had compromised at all. A hermit crab wasn't much of a pet in Emma's opinion.

"Do you think she can climb the sides of the tank and escape?" Emma asked eyeing the extravagant aquarium as she attached the little rope hammock and slide to the interior. Why a hermit crab needed a slide was beyond her, but Regina only wanted the best for Henry's new pet: Crushella, the hermit crabstress.

"Why would she want to leave? This top of the line aquarium is temperature controlled, and she's got a fresh water dish for drinking and a salt water dish for soaking in, extra shells of different sizes if she wants to change up her fashion…all these climbers and huts to lounge in…"

"Yeah, she's one lucky crab. Yep, a little crabby Jacuzzi. That deluxe tank is like living at the Four Seasons. I don't know…she's looks a bit adventurous…I hope she doesn't climb out on that rock and fall to her death," Emma peered into the track lit tank and tapped the glass with her fingernail.

"She doesn't like that, Emma," Henry pushed her hand away, acting very possessive of his new pet.

"Sorry, does it even have ears?" Emma hovered over the tank again. "Kinda prickly looking, isn't she?"

"Emma, focus on the crabitat," Henry said as he Regina both glared at Emma. She stepped back with her hands up and rolled her eyes.

The crustacean was as far from a cuddly canine as possible, but Henry seemed to like her, and she looked harmless enough with her little black and white shell and tiny pinchers that peeked out.

"Mom, if I promise to take care of her you said we can get her a friend, right?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Yes, dear…if you tend to Crushella and show a high level of responsibility, we'll go back to the store next weekend and get her companion, Urshella."

"Awesome! Can we make a welcome home dinner for her now?" Henry asked with excitement already running to the kitchen.

"What does it eat anyway?" Emma asked confused, looking through the many boxes of supplies Regina had purchased. She held up a personalized crab feeder spoon and lifted her eyebrows.

"She will eat healthy, dear. We'll make her vegetables and meats so she can get a wide range of vitamins and minerals, but land hermit crabs do have quite a sweet tooth so I'll make her fruit medleys and applesauce."

"You're really going to spend all that time to cook dinner and feed her real food?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Funny, I ask myself the same question when I make your favorite meal every Saturday night," Regina smiled playfully and patted Emma on the shoulder with affection. She puffed up in gratitude and almost started drooling thinking about Regina's roast.

She realized then why Regina was so against getting a puppy.

It was because they already had Emma.


	2. Blanket Forts

"Henry, where did you get that bedding and pillows?" Emma grimaced, already knowing the answer when she saw the fine silky blue comforter that Henry was dragging across the carpet.

"Mom's bed. I snagged her sheets too; they'll make nice curtains for the front," Henry said blithely as he busily ran around the massive blanket fort formerly known as Regina's living room.

Emma stopped dragging the coffee table toward the center of the room, and stared at her son with an open mouth.

Henry blinked and shrugged with indifference, "What?"

"Regina is going to be furious. She didn't even want us to make this fort, and I'm positive she didn't give either of us permission to take the sheets right off of her bed."

"We'll put everything back before she gets home," Henry reasoned in an attempt to calm his paranoid mom and get back to the fort building. "Emma, just throw the big blanket over the coat rack in the middle."

Emma doubted that even if they were meticulous about moving the furniture back to the same spot and returning all the blankets, pillows and sheets to where they came from, Regina would still find things out of place.

Nonetheless, she lugged the heavy blanket up and threw it over the coatrack, which acted as a tee-pee pole. "Aren't you going to help?

"I'm going to get the Christmas lights from the garage," Henry rolled his eyes as if this information was a given.

"Okay, boss," Emma sighed in faux annoyance, as she continued on. She had only ever once before built a blanket fort with her foster siblings. Even though the whole thing kept collapsing and most of her time was spent holding a pile of pillows in place, she looked back on the little secret hideout as one of her fonder memories of foster care.

It took two hours to build the fort to perfection: the Christmas lights were a nice touch that added a certain ambience to the creation, and Regina's 1000 thread counts did make very nice curtains, indeed. If Henry was uncertain about a career path, he might have a future in interior design. They even pulled the air mattress out of the camping gear, and make themselves a comfortable, functional and epic blanket fort.

It was great fun until Emma got an emergency call from the Sheriff's department. Storybrooke's newest immigrant, a lumberjack, who went by the name of Paul, was doing some illegal logging in the woods. His permit was still processing; meaning it was sitting untouched on Emma's desk at the Sheriff's station.

The fairies called it in and threw a fit, chanting "Fern Gully!" over and over in Emma's ear until she agreed to drive over and sort it out.

Which meant that the blanket fort did not get dismantled before Regina returned from her spa day, and resulted in a string of inquisitive texts to Emma, wondering exactly when she'd be back to clean up her frightful mess.

Emma found herself back at her desk several hours later, putting a rush on Mr. Bunyan's permit, with the capitulation that he would leave a wide berth of intact trees around the fairies' rings and roseys.

Emma's phone beeped and she read the latest text of displeasure from Regina: "It appears that my sheets have vacated my bed and are hanging from the ceiling fan."

"ASK HENRY" Emma typed back, and was promptly informed that their son had also vacated the premises and was hiding out at the library to read up on environmental law regarding lumberjacking and the use of oxen.

"I'll be back in a few hours to get it straightened up," Emma spoke into her talk to text and sent the message. It must have satisfied her because she didn't hear any more nagging, but Emma rushed through the paperwork and got the permit back to Paul within the hour.

Readying herself for another lecture, Emma raced over to Regina's and knocked on the door. No one answered. A niggling paranoia crossed the back of her mind. What if Regina had tried to take apart the fort by herself and the bookshelf fell over on top of her? Emma didn't hesitate to use her emergency key and turned the handle to let herself in.

"Regina?" She called out and was greeted by silence. Her heart started pounding in fear and she ran down the hall to the living room. The room was dim, except for the Christmas lights, and the fort was just how she and Henry had left it.

She took a deep breath glad that Regina wasn't lying crushed and cursing under any heavy furniture. Emma lifted back one of the curtains and the sight inside the fort made her grin like a fool.

Regina was curled up and cozy on the air mattress, sound asleep. She was even wearing pajamas and furry slippers. An open book and her reading glasses were laying next to her.

Emma tiptoed out, as not to disturb the woman's nap. She was quite pleased that Regina was actually using the fort she'd been bitching about earlier. She had only crept out a few steps when she heard a sleep gruffed voice call out.

"Emma?"

"Hey," Emma winced and pulled back the curtain again. She stooped over in the low ceilinged fort so she could talk to Regina. "You like our fort, admit it."

Regina brushed her fingers through her hair and sat up with a stretch that pulled the silky fabric of her pajama top tight across her breasts. Emma blushed at the intimate display and looked up at the lights.

"No….I couldn't take a nap in my bed as all of my bedding is otherwise occupied here," Regina tried to sound accusatory, but she only succeeded in sounding adorably annoyed.

"Sorry," Emma apologized half-heartedly. It was totally worth it to steal Regina's sheets to find her napping inside their little fort. "Go ahead and rest and I'll come back later to take this down with Henry."

Regina nodded groggily, and Emma turned to leave. Then a voice stopped her, "Emma, you don't have to go…."

That was all the invitation she needed. Emma crawled into the haven and plopped onto the air mattress next to Regina.

"Try not to snore. It's disruptive and I need my REM."

"Only if you try not to cuddle me like last time I stayed over."

Regina licked her lips suggestively as she turned onto her side to face Emma.

"No promises."


	3. Fake Dating

"Moms I sorta need to ask you to do something…" Henry rolled his eyes and his face scrunched in embarrassment over skype.

"What do you need, darling?" Regina lunged forward in alarm, and inadvertently crowded Emma's space as they both huddled around the ipad.

Henry let out a long sigh and his face went red. "So you're both coming to my graduation ceremony, right?"

"Of course, Henry, you know we wouldn't miss it," Emma sat up on Regina's couch and propped her head in her hands, leaning on her elbow.

"And you're coming to parent's day too, right?"

"Yes, we plan too. I thought we had already discussed the details. Has there been a change?" Regina's eyebrows knotted together in worry.

"Okay, so here's the thing…I want you both to come together and everything…just my friends and my girlfriend will be there."

"And we're very excited to meet her," Regina said through a press of gritted teeth and a fake grin. Emma nodded in solidarity.

"I might have told everyone who asked about you guys that you're like together in a relationship or whatever," Henry blushed and mumbled the last bit, while Emma and Regina turned to look at each other in surprise.

"Kid, why would you do that?" Emma bolted up and asked her 21 year old son, wondering why he lied.

"My friends just assumed whenever I talked about my wonderful, caring loving, plural moms…and I just sort of kept it going for the past 4 years," Henry admitted in shame.

"What are you asking us to do exactly?" Regina wondered in a near whisper.

"Just, like, pretend you're in a relationship while you visit for graduation weekend. Just around my friends and stuff," Henry hated to ask, but he couldn't go back and explain his lie now. He was too far into it.

Regina turned her head and winked at Henry's other mother. "Well, I don't know how you feel, Emma, but I say if our son felt the need to lie about the nature of our relationship we should honor his wish…."

Emma nodded slowly, realization dawning as a grin bloomed on her lips and mischief glinted in her eyes, "I think I know exactly what you mean, Regina."

That's when Henry knew he had made a huge mistake.

Regina grabbed Emma by the collar and pulled her close planting a strong and awkwardly angled kiss right on her pursed and waiting lips. They made some obnoxiously gross noise as Henry covered his eyes and begged for it to end.

When they pulled apart, they both chuckled softly and smirked into the camera. "How was that, Henry?"

Emma licked her lips, now smeared with Regina's lipstick. "I think our technique could use a bit of improvement, but we have some time to practice before our trip."

Regina nodded in agreement, "Yes, Henry don't worry, Emma and I will have perfected the art of lesbianism by graduation day. We wouldn't want to embarrass you, after all."

Henry shook his head and ended the call just as Regina and Emma were dipping in for another very gay kiss. Lies of convenience never work out long term.


	4. Cuddling For Warmth

"Here," Emma casually sat down next to Regina on the bleachers and handed her a Styrofoam cup filled with liquid. "It's going to get really cold fast when halftime is over."

"For me?" Regina eyed the cup with mild suspicion, but took it anyway. "I don't like cocoa."

"Good, cause the cocoa is for me," Emma clasped her hands around her own steaming cup and blew on it to cool it down.

Regina sniffed hers and then took a small sip, "Hot cider?"

"See? It will keep you warm for the game," Emma smiled at Regina's approval, and they sipped their drinks in silence and watched the marching band leave the field after their performance.

"Thank you, Emma. That was very thoughtful of you….for once," Regina tried to hide her sly smile as she pushed the cup up to her lips and took another swallow. She didn't even flinch when Emma playfully knocked her shoulder.

"Hey, that means you definitely owe me one now," Emma said in reference to the fact that she had stepped up her parenting duties and taken Henry shopping for his first athletic cup and jock strap. She still wasn't over the horrendous awkwardness of discussing the need for the correct size cup to protect Henry's royal jewels with the sales guy.

Regina had gotten a free pass on that teenage milestone, but Emma was the one who would have the last laugh.

She had come prepared for Henry's football game on the cold October evening. During the day, it had been warm and pleasant, but as the sun rapidly went down so did the temperature. Emma had a lap blanket, mittens, her beanie, and her oversized parka on. Plus, since she was a layers kind of women: a tank top, a long sleeve shirt and a Storybrooke 'Knights' sweatshirt which all kept her toasty as a marshmallow and radiating heat like a campfire. Add on some exciting high school football and a sweet, hot chocolaty beverage and she was good to go.

Emma felt guilty when she saw Regina's breath curl into the air and vaporize. Her nose and hands were slightly red from the chill in the air. She was even shivering lightly. Usually, people would call the Mayor's demeanor frosty, but Emma couldn't help but notice the thin fitted purple school themed t-shirt from the Booster's club that Regina wore offered no warmth from the cold and the increasingly gusty wind.

Her eyes wandered from the V-neck cut to the cling of the form fitting cotton which displayed Henry's jersey number on the back. Emma mused that it was certainly nice to see Regina dressed so casually in support of the team, but the woman had not planned for the weather. Emma wasn't going to gloat, she told herself.

"Emma, why is Henry talking to that cheerleader?" Regina was craning her neck and staring daggers at Paige, who did indeed look a bit overly friendly and handsy with Henry as they flirted on the sidelines just before the third quarter commenced.

"Be happy that girls are actually talking to him, it's a perk of being the quarterback," Emma tried to reassure Regina as much as she tried to reassure herself of Henry's everlasting innocence.

They were both staring and Henry glanced up and noticed with a frown. They responded by grinning and waving to embarrass him in tandem. They both looked at one another after Henry shook his head and put on his helmet and chuckled. Embarrassing the kid so easily was the perk of being his mom.

Having the overly protective former Evil Queen in the stands with her eyes trained on her one and only son for the duration of each game proved to be a spectacular advantage for Henry. The defense protected him vigilantly and other players were afraid to touch him, due to Regina's frightening reputation. This meant Henry never got sacked, and he had all the time in the world to find a pocket or throw a pass.

By the time, the third quarter was counting down, the hot drinks were gone, and Regina was shivering harder and rubbing her hands together anxiously. Emma was practically sweating under her mountain of outerwear.

"Hey, want to share my blanket?" Emma scooted along the bench bringing her butt up against Regina's. The blanket was small, but if they huddled they could drape it over their laps. Regina looked at it like she was starving and then stiffened, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're freezing," Emma insisted, taking Regina's freezing hands between her fluffy mittens. She lowered her face and blew hot air over the numb digits as Regina grimaced and shifted away in discomfort. Emma whipped her beanie off and tried to hand it Regina. She shook her head in refusal so Emma plopped it onto her head while Regina sat motionless. Once she got the front pulled down nearly to Regina's eyebrows and the sides were covering her ears, she couldn't help but sit back and admire her handiwork. Regina looked stiff and grumpy, with the hat on, but she didn't remove it.

"People are looking at us," she whispered conspiratorially. "I think I may head out early. I do believe our team will win so there's no need-."

That's when Emma knew Regina must be borderline hypothermic because she had never left Henry's games early. Hell, on some of the losses she stormed the field and petitioned the hapless referees for overtime. If the other team noticed that Queenie had vacated the stands, Henry was gonna get creamed.

"You're not going anywhere," Emma insisted and on impulse unzipped her parka and pulled one arm out, she wrapped the coat around Regina's tense shoulders drawing her against her body and as close as possible. Emma watched as Regina bit her lip to stop from admonishing her and calling undesired attention to their cozy little situation.

With the brunette pushed so close against her, Emma could feel her icy skin and the desire to make Regina warm overclouded any proud protests anyway. "Come on, you've got to at least stop shivering," Emma whispered as she draped the blanket over Regina's lap.

Regina huffed for another minute about the proximity, but then Emma felt her start to warm and relax. She was pleasantly surprised when Regina slid her arm around Emma's waist and held her. Emma started to feel a new heat creeping up her chest and radiating out between her legs when Regina pulled the coat tighter and turn slightly to nuzzle her face against Emma's neck.

Then she made a soft sound of relief and contentment that vibrated against her and sent her jangly nerve endings on warp speed. Regina's hair smelled floral and the air smelled of crisp fall and fresh popped popcorn.

"This is much better," Regina practically moaned next to Emma's ear.

Henry may have won the game, but Emma felt like a champ.

They sat through the whole 4th quarter cuddled up and soaking up one another's heat greedily. If Emma hadn't been so turned on she would have fallen asleep in a euphoric haze. The game ended all too soon, and when Regina dragged herself reluctantly off of Emma the cold seemed to cut deeper than ever.

When Henry came out of the locker room Emma walked with him over to Regina's car and took his duffle bag and pads to put away in the tiny backseat.

Her jaw dropped in realization when she saw something very interesting: a blanket, a coat, gloves, scarf, and a hat were all right there in a tidy pile on the passenger's seat.


	5. Watching a Sunrise

"Can we slow down a little?" Emma yelled out, clearly in pain and out of breath.

Regina responded by pumping her arms and legs faster. She checked over her shoulder and there was Emma: twenty paces back, sucking wind as they ran together. When Emma noticed that Regina was watching she steeled her expression and picked up the pace, despite digging her hand into her side as if she was fighting a cramp off.

Regina laughed inwardly at the younger woman's struggle, but she also sympathized. It wasn't really fair to Emma. Regina started a daily jogging regiment when the curse first started thirty some years ago, and Emma had started the couch to 5k program yesterday.

Emma was self- purportedly not a morning person by any stretch of the definition, and the only thing she would get out of bed for was a bear claw and a hot coffee. Regina couldn't believe the blonde agreed when she had insisted they complete their jogs in the pre-dawn hours when things were quiet and still.

She must be dying, Regina mused as she thought back on how Emma had asked her about starting up as running buddies. During their near daily shared lunches Emma had brought up the fact that she hadn't done anything physical with another person for a very long time. The way she worded it caused Regina to raise her eyebrows and nod suggestively, and then Emma blushed and backtracked until she stammered out she meant exercise.

"Hey, I think the sun is coming up on the beach," Emma panted, coming to a full stop and putting her hands on her knees, doubling over and trying to keep her lungs from bursting. "I need a little break, let's watch the sunrise over the water."

Stopping, Regina turned around and looked at the other woman. Her chin was lifted, mouth open, and her forehead crinkled as she caught her breath. The striation of her shoulder muscles was visible on her flushed red skin from all the blood and heat pumping through. Regina's attention was caught by the silver necklace hanging from Emma's neck and glinting in the soft morning light.

Her skin was shining from sweat, and her grey tank was sweat darkened in front. The top gaped open and her full cleavage was on display encased by her sports bra, which made Regina swallow hard. Her nipples were standing in plush relief from the exertion of exercise, and Regina forced herself to look away.

"Let's just run a little farther up the beach," Regina muttered, motioning with her head as she turned and started jogging away. Her mind was still stuck on tight, toned muscles and plump, soft curves so she didn't notice a half buried stone on Maine's rocky coastline. Her foot caught on it and she tripped hard, stumbled from the momentum, and fell into the rough sand.

"Oh, shit!" Emma was at her side in an instant, checking her over and kneeling in the sand next to her. The pain clouded Regina's mind as it radiated out and up from her ankle. She felt Emma grab her shoulders and make her focus on her. "Can you move it?"

Regina gritted her teeth and winced as she tried to rotate her foot. The motion was severely restricted as a new shot of pain hit her. She didn't say anything, just looked up at Emma with an expression of worry and closed her eyes.

It was just her luck. Thirty years without so much as a shin splint and the one day she goes running and gets distracted by Emma she injures herself.

"Here, stay still," Emma placed her hand over the ankle and concentrated on summoning her magic. Regina felt momentary warmth envelop her foot and then nothing.

"Huh, I think I depleted my glucose stores, my magic isn't really working. "

"You should have eaten that protein bar before we went out, like I offered," Regina tried to sass her, but the pain and direness of the situation had let the air out of her sails.

"I didn't know you were planning on running a marathon," Emma replied with a grumble, sitting up on her knees in front of Regina to think. Regina watched as she brought the hem of her tank up to her face and wiped the sweat from her brow, exposing her sculpted tan stomach in the process, which offered another delightful distraction for Regina from the pain of her ankle.

"I thought you were in better shape," Regina supplied, and really she had based her assumption on Emma's lean muscles; she looked like she could run for days.

"I do resistance training, but cardio? All I do is dance around my bedroom to music on occasion, it's a lot different than full on distance running," Emma shrugged and Regina nodded in understanding.

Emma moved to Regina's side and started to lift up under her arms, "Come on, let's get you up and see if you can put any weight on your foot."

Regina didn't want to move due to the pain, but Emma was pulling her to her feet, and she had no choice but to lean heavily against her due to her lack of balance. She tried to stand, but the pain was searing and caused her to gasp even with the tiniest pressure. "Alright, can you poof home?"

Regina shifted her eyes, embarrassed, "No…not yet."

"Should have eaten that protein bar?" Emma asked with amusement, and Regina just glared at her knowing she was right. Then Emma lowered her back down to the sand, and sat next to her closely. "We might as well take a minute to enjoy the sunrise."

Regina took a breath, her ankle was throbbing but as long as she didn't put pressure on it, it felt okay. She leaned back on her hands, and let Emma gently lift her foot over her lap. "I think you're supposed to elevate it."

The vibrant pinks and orange of light streamed through the fluffy silver clouds and the bright pink sun started to crest above the horizon, reflecting on the blue water. It was beautiful, and Emma was absently massaging Regina's calf through her running tights. The action combined with the sunrise made her forget all about her ankle.

"I think I can carry you home…" Emma offered casually.

"How? By throwing me over your shoulder?" Regina asked indignantly, but the thought of Emma lifting her up and holding her around the back of her thighs with those muscular arms while Regina dangled over her back and held onto her hips stole her breath away. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably from the eroticism of the thought, but Emma took it differently.

"Okay, so you don't want me to try that, but you can't walk and neither of us have the energy to heal you with magic…and we left our phones at your place," Emma talked through the situation as she was trying to figure out what their options were.

The sun had risen higher, the light now full and casting bright colors to fall on the beach and illuminate Emma's skin before Regina's eyes. "I know a way of making your magic work, but it's—you're probably not interested."

"What?" Emma leaned over to Regina, and she drank in the sight of concerned and curious sea green eyes. Her gaze flickered down to Emma's lips, and then back up to her eyes. It was well known in the Enchanted forest that the power of emotion ruled magic, and the seeming physical toll was really only a mental fatigue.

"Do you trust me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Emma didn't waver.

"Give me a kiss," Regina stated seriously, her voice becoming low and soft. She expected Emma to laugh at her, or to leave her stranded and hurt on the beach at dawn. She had prepared herself mentally for rejection in the span of a second.

But Emma didn't even hesitate. She didn't second guess, or ask why. She elegantly lifted her fingers to stroke Regina's jaw and brought her mouth to cover hers. Soft and dry at first, but always confident, Regina pressed forward into the kiss and parted her lips slightly, spreading Emma's too; the taste of her mouth was sweet and sensitive. The kissed enlivened and renewed Regina, and without breaking apart, she felt Emma's other hand ghost over her ankle and the healing warmth spread throughout her body just like the beautiful light of the rising sun and didn't stop.

When they finally broke apart to check in with one another, Regina was surprised to see Emma smile so bright, her eyes were full of energy and delight. "Feel better?"

"Much," Regina replied, checking that the pain in her ankle was relieved, and knowing her body was now positively on fire for want of Emma's touch. She stroked Emma's shoulders and down, trailing her finger over hard biceps and then a line across the protrusion of her collar bone before surging forward and capturing her in another heated kiss that left them both breathless and in need.

Emma sat back from the kiss, her smile growing into a grin. She hopped to her feet, and offered Regina her hand. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up, testing out the weight bearing capability of her newly healed ankle. Emma observed thoughtfully, looking pleased with her work and the turn of events.

She issued a challenge: "Race you home?"

"You're on," Regina laughed as she gave Emma a light shove and took off back up the length of the beach, feeling the heating sun and enjoying the freedom of the run as she listened in amusement to Emma yell 'no fair' from behind.


	6. Sharing Ice Cream

"Here's your Snow White Vanilla in a cherry dipped Savior cone," Regina scooped up a generous portion of ice cream and handed it to Leroy who took the treat and scowled at the Mayor.

"You forgot my magic sprinkles," grumbled.

Regina maintained a false smile while scooping into the bin of multi colored sprinkles and flicking them over the top of his cone forcefully. She never blinked and he huffed and stalked out of Any Given Sundae.

Just as he was leaving, Henry and Emma waltzed in and greeted Regina behind the counter. "How's the grand re-opening going?"

"Busy, though I can't help but think the townspeople just like the idea of their Queen serving them frozen fat and sugar laden treats," Regina retied her apron and went about tidying up the counter.

"Yeah, but it's really noble of you to open the shop after the Snow Queen went apeshit and exploded herself," Emma said as she walked up to the counter and perused the different flavors.

"Yes, well, Granny's is no longer serving since she got into a disagreement over the price of cream with the only dairy supplier in town," Regina noted casually. "The people are used to local cream and I thought that's what I'd give them."

"Mom, I want a poison apple sundae with extra whipped Charming on top, please," Henry asked as Regina began to scoop up the ingredients.

"Of course, dear. And Emma what would you like?" Regina directed her attention to the Sheriff who was still reading over the selections. "Oh, we're all out of pumpkin spice, between the insipid princesses who love pumpkin spice anything, and the Peter, they cleared me out this morning."

"How about an apple cinnamon pie shake?" Emma asked in excitement, she was in desperate need of a cool treat, and a pie shake was just the ticket. It was literally a big slice of apple pie blended up with cinnamon ice cream.

"So since we own the shop now can I work here after school?" Henry took his sundae from Regina and immediately licked the spoon.

"Oh, Honey, I do fear your self-control is lacking a bit. I fear you'd eat more ice cream than you'd sell," Regina answered in dismay, ever thinking about Michelle Obama's message about the steady rise in child obesity.

Henry had the audacity to look offended for a brief moment than his expression smoothed over and he dug his spoon heartily into his sundae again. "You're probably right. If I had ice cream all the time it wouldn't seem like a treat anymore."

Regina and Emma both looked at their son with pride. He was becoming so self-aware. "What about you Regina, what's your favorite flavor?" Emma asked as Regina whipped up the pie shake in the blender. The pie and ice cream blending together in a sweet, cool beautiful mess.

When the blender stopped, Regina poured the now liquefied pie into a big old fashioned glass and handed it over to Emma. "Well, I haven't really tried any of them. It's not just Henry I'm worried about over indulging."

"Oh come on, seriously? You haven't even snuck a pinky full of Orange dragon dreamsicle?" Emma and Henry were both in shock at Regina's revelation.

"I'm not a big fan," Regina cast her eyes downwards and Emma detected the lie immediately.

"Come over to the table and at least watch us enjoy it then," Henry pleaded. His ice cream was melting faster than he could eat it, but he was certainly going to try.

"Once I get staff hired to take over, I won't be so hands on with the business," Regina said as she pulled off her red apron and walked around the counter to join Emma and Henry at a table.

Once she was seated, Emma noticed Regina blatantly staring at her as she shoveled the perfect pie shake into her mouth and licked the spoon. She smiled at Regina and dipped the spoon in, pulling out a big heap of warm pie along with the sweet cream. She shoved the spoon load toward Regina's mouth and motioned for her to part her lips and take it in.

"Share with me?" Emma swallowed as she watched Regina's hesitation give way. She leaned her head forward and wrapped her lips around the metal of the spoon taking the rather large offering of sweetness into her mouth.

Henry and Emma both watched Regina experience the flavor as she worked it around in her mouth and then swallow and let out a verifiable moan of enjoyment.

"See what you've been missing, Mom?" Henry was excited whenever Regina let loose and tried something new.

In Emma's mind she was echoing Henry's excitement for totally different reasons. She had the sudden urge to feed Regina every flavor and combination until they had worked through all of them, and then she'd start over. The way she had licked the spoon and worked her mouth around the dessert was positively pornographic.

Emma caught herself staring and realized she was still holding the empty spoon up at Regina. She quickly retracted her hand and refilled the spoon with an even bigger bite. She held it out and put it up to Regina's lips. They locked eyes: Regina's questioning and Emma's thrilled.

"Another?" Emma asked hopefully and was pleased when Regina once again licked the cream off Emma's spoon.


	7. Slow Dancing

"My little Prince is all grown up," Regina cooed, looking equal parts ecstatic and murderous. She was clutching Henry's face and shaking her head, her throat was bobbing, and Emma could tell that the full blown tears were going to start in precisely ten seconds.

She stepped in to spare Henry the embarrassment before his first high school Spring Formal. "Erm, Regina, I think we had better let Henry go with his friends," Emma tapped her wrist and when she didn't stop stroking her thumb over Henry's cheek and gazing at him like she was watching his whole life play before her eyes, Emma had to be a little more forceful and pull her away so Henry could make his escape.

"Kid, don't forget the corsage for Paige," Emma tossed the plastic box containing a lavender colored carnation. "You pin it on carefully. Don't stab her."

"I will," Henry promised as he opened the door and looked worriedly between the two women as if he wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind.

"Darling, are you sure you can't convince her to come in for pictures?" Regina sniffed and started towards Henry again to undoubtedly fuss over his grey and white suit, smooth down his hair, or simply lock him down and cry over him some more.

"Come on Regina give the kid a few minutes alone with his date and his friends, we'll see him soon enough," Emma led Regina away from the window, where she was watching Henry walk down the path and get into the rented limousine.

"I suppose you're right," Regina murmured and turned away from Emma. "I just have to finish getting ready."

Emma and Regina had, at the behest of Mary Margaret, volunteered to help chaperone the spring formal, and Emma knew that Henry was going to be embarrassed enough with both his moms watching his every move all night. She wanted to spare him the trauma of pre-date pictures.

A few minutes later, Regina came back wearing a dress that was mostly made of black glitter, a perfectly coifed up do, and dramatic eye makeup. "How do I look?" Regina bit her lip as she fished for her compliment.

"Gorgeous and very Evil Queen-esque," Emma walked around her; suddenly feeling underdressed in her much simpler red Greek cut, flowy dress. The one Regina wore was form fitting to say the least, her booty was tightly encased in netting and glitter and looked very fine in Emma's opinion. She had a different opinion of her cleavage. There was a lot of it on display and Emma didn't know if it was an entirely appropriate look for the chaperone of high school dance.

Sure enough when the pair arrived at the school, boys- and some girls- started staring at Regina immediately. Though the look the kids were giving was one Regina seemed familiar and comfortable with, Emma would categorize it: 60 percent fear/40 percent lust. It was disconcerting to feel as though she were on the receiving end of some of the fear lust looks too.

Inside the gymnasium, the regular fluorescents were off, with only special effect lights casting bobbles and star shapes all over the floors and walls.

There were a few round tables next to the snack and beverages, but most of the gym served as a dance floor. The DJ was playing some upbeat dance songs and the students were starting to come out to enjoy themselves a bit, although most of them were standing on the sidelines watching, or further off into the shadows.

Emma was unduly nervous as this was her first big parenting event. All she had to do was stand around and make sure none of the kids got into any fights or any other forbidden activities. It wouldn't be hard, especially with Regina surveying the scene with a hardened jaw and regal look.

They stayed close together, standing near the back, watching the kids mill around and dance awkwardly. The DJ tried to liven it up by playing themed dances. When ladies choice came and went, Emma noticed that Henry wasn't dancing with any of the girls.

"Henry didn't get picked for ladies choice," Emma whispered to Regina, and she instantly knitted her eyebrows in concern. She was fidgeting with a napkin and practically shredding it in her hands.

"Where's his little trollop of a date anyway?" Regina craned her neck and scanned the gym for Paige.

"Okay, easy there, she's a nice girl…maybe try to dial back the hate just a couple notches," Emma said, but was secretly thinking the same thing about Henry's sweet looking date. It was always the innocent seeming ones who were getting into the most trouble.

Mary Margaret approached Emma and Regina, smiling falsely with pained eyes. "Are you two enjoying the dance so far?"

"Yes," Regina said and Emma tightened her jaw, it was never good when her friend went monosyllabic.

"That's good….Emma would you and Regina mind leaving actually?" Mary Margaret whispered even though there wasn't anyone else around to hear them.

"What? Why? It just started and you're the one who asked us to come help out." Emma had not put on a dress and gotten all gussied up for nothing.

"I know," Mary Margaret said sympathetically, while averting her eyes from Regina's. "The thing is Henry spoke to me. He says none of the girls will ask him to dance with you here."

"That's ridiculous, Regina isn't going to fireball anyone-," Emma started, but then trailed off in understanding when she saw Mary Margaret's pitying look.

"You mean ME?" She blinked in shock.

"He said that Paige can't stop picturing you with a sword and after you did that scared straight lecture last month and threatened all the students after telling them about the pitfalls of your past…" Mary Margaret paused momentarily for breath and then rushed the words out, "They're terrified of you, Emma."

Regina was beaming and holding back her laughter as Emma jutted out her lip and pouted. "Seriously?"

"Come on, I'll escort you home. I know how it feels to be the pariah," Regina stroked Emma's hand, and tilted her head to gaze upon her with a look of pride that made Emma shiver a bit.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Mary Margaret said as Regina whisked Emma away from the high school dance.

After the initial shock of rejection wore off, and they arrived back at Regina's house, they were laughing about it. Emma kicked off her too high heels and accepted a strong drink from Regina as they headed into the study to unwind. The night was still young and they were both dressed to the nines. It was such a waste. Regina put on a Celine Dion record as some background music.

"Do you think that Henry just said that as a ploy to get us kicked out?" Emma asked in a hushed whisper of conspiracy.

"Does it matter?" Regina answered in a heavy tone as she took another drawl from her glass.

Emma let her eyes flicker over Regina's form as she sat with her legs crossed on the sofa. Now that she was looking casual and relaxed, she was even more stunning looking. After a moment of amicable silence, Emma brought up her nerve.

"You know I didn't even get one dance before we got kicked out."

"Let's clarify, you were one who got kicked out, I merely accompanied you out of the goodness of my heart," Regina pointed at Emma around her glass. Her eyes were already a bit glossed from the strength of the alcohol and Emma secretly found Regina to be adorable in this state.

"Right, thanks Regina," Emma mumbled, and sat her glass on the end table, and pushed her hands down on either side of her hips against the sofa to rock herself nervously back and forth. "That doesn't have anything to do with my point."

"Which is?" Regina asked leading the question.

"I didn't get to dance, and during ladies choice I didn't get to ask my… chosen one," Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh?" Regina perked up, smiling back and looking shy.

"I mean we're still dressed up and everything, it really would be a waste to not at least dance once…"

"Are you making excuses or asking me to dance, Sheriff?" Regina was blushing lightly. It could have been due to drink or annoyance, but Emma was sure it was due to her. She boldly stood and crossed over to stand in front of Regina. They were both barefoot and when Emma took Regina's hand and helped her to her feet, they were almost the same height.

She wrapped her hands around Regina's glittery waist and smiled as they awkwardly tried to get on the same rhythm and step. The lights were dim and romantic. The air was warm as was Regina's body, and Emma tightened her arms a bit, closing the distance between them, until Regina slid her hands under Emma's arms and wrapped around her too.

They both breathed out together, the rub of fabric between their chests and hips was pure yet erotic feeling, and Emma's head was buzzing from the intoxicating proximity to Regina. She could feel her every inhale and exhale, every sigh and coo as they swayed together.

It was more of a floor roaming hug than it was a slow dance, but both women preferred it that way. When Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and let out a contented sigh, Emma couldn't help but let her whole body sag in relaxation.

It felt so good to be held.

Celine's crooning voice and power ballads had them moving together slowly and taking their time with no one watching and no hurry or worry to focus on; they just had each other. It was a good night…

… until Henry broke curfew.


	8. Hand Holding

The first time Henry noticed his moms holding hands was in the Mayor's office. Regina and Emma were seated on the same side of the conference table with several folders and reports spread out in front of them. Henry was at the other end working on his homework. It sounded like they were having trouble with justifying the need for more insurance for rebuilding parts of the town ruined by magical monsters, (and Emma for when she blasted a hole through the side of the Sheriff's office.)

Henry was working on algebra and trying to tune out his mother's constant back and forth discussion, when he heard Emma gasp. Her finger was bleeding from a paper cut.

"Henry, can you get the first aid kit, please? Emma just suffered a rather nasty paper cut," Regina said as she held Emma's hand up and inspected the gash. After he fetched the kit, and Regina cleaned and dressed the cut, Henry noticed something peculiar. Regina and Emma's hands were interlaced and resting on the glass top of the conference table.

The second time he noticed his moms holding hands was about a week later at Granny's. In order to make room at the booth for Regina and Henry to slide into the booth, Emma had scooched over just as Regina was sliding in and she inadvertently sat on Emma's hand. It wasn't a big deal in Henry's opinion, Regina apologized for the accident, but Ma was blushing and tapping her feet all throughout dinner.

It was clearly driving Henry, Regina and his grandparent's nuts. Finally, when Emma started tapping her knife nervously on the table, Regina grabbed her hand and stopped her incessant fidgeting by holding it. Henry watched as she clasped Emma's left hand in her right and brought it down to rest on top of her thigh. They stayed like that for the rest of the dinner, and though Ma was still blushing, at least she was being still.

The third time Henry noticed his moms holding hands was during a Saturday night screening of 'Steel Magnolia's' at the local theater. They were showing popular classics every Saturday all summer and Regina had never seen this one. Henry wasn't really into it, though he did like the armadillo cake. He sat next to his moms, who seemed a little too into it.

Like when Shelby starting having a diabetic fit and the other women were trying to force her to drink her juice, he felt Regina tense up, and sure enough when he went to take the popcorn bucket from Emma, he saw it: Mom and Ma's hands were joined together, this time resting on Emma's thigh. Henry couldn't be sure, but during M'lynn's impassioned monologue about running to Texas and back, he thought he saw Emma rubbing soft circles with the pad of her thumb over Regina's wrist.

After another week of sitting by silently, but catching the two women holding hands, or gazing at each other with affection, he had to say something and call them out. He took Emma off to the side one evening, while Regina was humming pleasantly in the kitchen and preparing dinner for the trio.

"If you want to hold Mom's hand you don't have to have an excuse, just take it," Henry informed her with an eye roll.

"What? What are you talking about?" Emma's eyes widened and she looked a bit horrified like a terrible secret had just been uncovered.

Henry smirked and patted her back, "Really, Ma? Okay, well maybe tell her that her hand looks heavy and you want to hold it for her? Or make a fist and ask her if she can hold something for you and then when she opens her hand just wrap yours around hers."

Emma seemed to choke and sputter on air, and then when she recovered she pursed her lips and looked at her son in disbelief. "Those are terrible pickup lines."

"I'm 13. They work for me," Henry shrugged and turned his attention back to his video game. Though he knew he was being shrewd. The fact that he had noticed and said something had definitely started Emma's wheels turning.

Later that night, after dinner and dishes and dessert, the three of them sat around the fireplace. Henry was reading on the floor, while Regina and Emma sat on the couch. Emma was reading a fitness magazine and Regina was engrossed in National Geographic.

From Henry's angle on the floor in front of them he could see over his book Regina's hand scratching lightly at the upholstery, seemingly oblivious. Emma was staring at it between them, like she was torn between what she wanted and her fear.

Henry lowered his book and caught her attention. He raised his eyebrows and nodded almost imperceptibly, but Emma's cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. He saw her sneak a peek at Regina's hand just sitting there just waiting to be held, and he nodded again in silent encouragement. Emma swallowed and ever so slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against Regina's palm.

To everyone in the room's relief, Regina grabbed the pro-offered hand up like she was a snapping turtle eating a head of Romaine. The peaceful quiet stretched on, Emma looked content, and Henry could see Regina smiling mysteriously to herself as all three of them pretended to read for another half hour.

Henry knew it was just a first step, and after a while he yawned and excused himself to bed. He didn't want to be around for when Emma got braver and decided she wanted to hold more than just Regina's hand.


	9. Stargazing

"Okay, three tickets to the Justin Bieber laser light show!" Emma sauntered away from the Boston Science Museum's ticket counter and tapped the tickets against the back of her hand.

"Justin Bieber? No!" Henry whined, "Ma, you were supposed to get tickets for the planetarium."

"Just kidding," Emma leaned forward and ruffled her son's hair as she stole a mischievous glance at Regina. "Come on, it's your birthday and we came all this way to see stars."

"Yes, stars that we could have just as easily viewed from the comfort of the clock tower through the telescope I bought you," Regina rolled her eyes. Traveling made her nervous, but it was Henry's birthday and all he wanted was a trip to the planetarium. He'd recently discovered all things aliens, and stars. Regina secretly hoped he'd want to study astrophysics, or at least work on getting his science grade up.

"I know, blame me. I shouldn't have got him started on the X-files," Emma laughed as they walked through the nearly deserted museum, reading the signs as they went to find the planetarium.

"He's too young to watch such a scary show," Regina chastised, but didn't really mean it. She had also enjoyed the episodes she'd watched with Henry and Emma. "Henry, we've been sending signals out into space and all we've received back in radio silence. What makes you so sure there is life on other planets?"

They entered the dimly lit planetarium and took their seats. Henry sat in between his moms as they waited for the show to start.

"The universe is huge. There's so much we don't know," Henry wiggled in his seat from excitement.

"What makes you so sure there's not life out there? Don't be such a 'Scully,' Regina," Emma smiled easily, and it made Regina boundlessly happy that she could banter so easily with her and their son.

"You know people think that aliens maybe came here billions of years ago and spread these old balls around the earth."

"Old balls?" Regina questioned with a tone of distaste, while Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, like these metal balls that maybe held microbes to terraform the earth and make it habitable for life. It's the same thing we plan to do to Mars. It's so cool."

The planetarium was quite impressive with a huge Omni max screen that filled with stars, planets, as the guide started the 'Explore: The Universe' show. Regina thought it was informative and beautiful, but something about seeing the vast infinite galaxies made her inexplicably sad.

By the end of the presentation Henry's thirst for more information was palpable. The announcer offered an invitation for anyone who wanted to look at the stars from the observatory there would be astronomers to point things out. It was a clear night and the stars were bright.

"Go on, kid," Emma could feel Henry's energy, and let him run ahead to get up to the observatory. "We'll be right there, in a minute."

When he nodded and bounded off with the rest of the audience Emma slid over and took his seat to be closer to Regina. She cleared her throat when the planetarium was empty and the night sky was projected overhead, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Regina shook her head and swallowed, but Emma took her hand in her reassuringly and leaned closer. She asked softly, "It puts thing in perspective, is that is?"

Taking a deep breath and chancing a glance at Emma, Regina found her expression open and accepting. She felt safe, but she looked down when she started to speak not trusting her words.

"I-when I was first sent to live at King Leopold's castle, I used to sit out on my balcony every night for hours on end. Sometimes I'd sit out all night and look at the stars, and just wish that things could be different."

Emma nodded almost imperceptibly, understanding the memory that the show had evoked. She sweetly touched a finger to Regina's chin, lifting her gently to look in her eyes. Regina parted her lips in surprise to find Emma's eyes were tear-shined in the dark quiet room. "I used to make a lot of wishes too, and one day, when I felt most alone, my wish actually came true."

Regina gave her a watery smile and tilted her head into Emma's touch, "There's so much out there: stars they live, die, expand, and become black holes…"

"Go supernova," Emma added and brushed Regina's hair behind her ear lovingly. "Thing is we only have this one brief millisecond to spend…"

"A lifetime," Regina agreed.

"Yes," Emma breathed out in a sigh, she examined Regina's face intently, stroking her cheek with her thumb affectionately. "Right here, right now, we're relatively young…"

"We've got our son, and of all the people in this world and the others, I feel fortunate that our paths crossed in this lifetime," Regina inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, feeling fragile and vulnerable, but safe, always safe with Emma.

"I have to say I feel pretty happy about it too," Emma admitted sheepishly as if she was forbidden to say the cursed 'H' word. She bridged the small gap between them and met no resistance when she kissed her. Her lips were light but thorough as she felt the kiss returned under the ever romantic blanket of infinite stars.

Regina pulled back and rested her forehead comfortably against Emma's strengthening their connection.

"Me too," she whispered, and truly meant it.


	10. Bed Sharing

"So we tried to fight a magical monster and got sucked into a time portal, it happens," Emma stumbled through the unfamiliar woods following hotly on Regina's heels. "Come on, at least this time I had my cell and got ahold of mom, she's getting Ariel and a backup bean and she'll come fetch us."

"Emma, we don't even know what time or place we're in. And keep your voice down, you have no idea what sort of creatures lurk in these woods," Regina grabbed her arm and dug her fingernails in, which worked against her point to stay quiet as Emma immediately let out a loud, "Ow!"

"Great, you idiot we're going to be discovered and for some reason my magic isn't working here," Regina stopped and gave a long exasperated sigh, placing one hand on her hip, while rubbing her neck in worry. "We don't even know what time or place we've landed in; how is that little red snapper going to find us."

"Okay, Regina, I know you're just cranky cause the day turned out like this, and you decided to wear heels and a pencil skirt to another magic battle, but we have to work together and figure this out," Emma tried to reason with her friend, but her heart was pounding and the heat was really getting to her. She never felt quite so disoriented, and she had skipped lunch. She hoped whatever era and realm they were in at least had some decent grub.

"We need to find a person to… observe, and try to figure out where and when we are," Regina ran her fingers through her hair and Emma could tell she was trying to keep a level head. The pair kept walking until they came across a break in the woods and crossed an open field. They were both sweating and in desperate need of water by the time they reached the edge of what appeared to be some sort of ancient village.

Regina narrowed her eyes as they approached the village and saw merchants with stands of herbs and meats. "You know portals are usually powered by thoughts. Do I dare ask what you were thinking about when we went through?"

"Oh, um… let me think," Emma drew a circle with her toe in the red dirt alley they had wandered into to hide for a bit. Their clothes didn't really match the cloaks and leather outfits of the villagers. "Okay, so you were like looking all crazy eyed and blasting that sinister yet agile elf beast when I thought about…. Oh… not good," Emma sobered with realization.

"What is it? Emma, what did you do?" Regina asked again, growing suspicious and cross.

"Xena- I was thinking about how you looked like Xena Warrior Princess right between the thing and the flash... and now we're here," Emma didn't want to admit it, and she felt extremely embarrassed, but Regina simply nodded trying to take in and process the information.

"I've seen a few episodes, we could be here at a dangerous time, but if we can get ahold of Mary Margaret and let her know, Ariel shouldn't have too much trouble getting to this realm," Regina reasoned, and to Emma's relief seemed to be taking it rather well. If Emma wasn't' mistaken the obstinate woman was even preening a little at Emma's comparison.

"Do you think Xena is actually, like, here?" Emma asked quietly, looking around a donkey stand at the passing villagers as they went about their day.

"Why? Do you want to meet her?" Regina hissed in mock anger, she seemed to be smirking at Emma's star struck demeanor a little.

"I dunno, she's just pretty cool and I like Gabrielle too," Emma muttered, hanging her head and kicking at the dirt with her boot again.

"One thing is certain, we shouldn't travel. We need to find a safe place to lodge and wait for the mermaid. We need some less modern clothes and money…"

"I just have a twenty," Emma thumbed through her wallet, wondering where the currency exchange was located.

"Don't be stupid, we need to barter for something," Regina looked over each of them and her eyes landed on her own Gucci watch with a glint of sadness. "It's last season anyway."

After approaching the first wealthy looking merchant they saw, Regina was able to trade her watch for a healthy sum of coin and some rough spun robe things. Luckily, everyone in fictional ancient Greece spoke perfect English. They were able to get directions to the nearest B&B. Emma called her mom and let her know when and where they were, and luckily Ariel had a siren friend who was featured in the episode "Ulysses," so they were golden.

All they had to do was sit back and wait. Mary Margaret had told Emma to think of it as a little vacation.

It was a long journey and would probably take a day or two for Ariel to cross time and space, but Mary Margaret promised that she would swim fast.

The Chakr-Inn was rather small and quaint looking, and the roof looked a bit leaky, seeing as it was made out of brush and brambles.

"Some vacation," Emma muttered as they entered. The ruddy brown ponchos were hot and smelled of old goat, but at least they didn't attract too much attention. They approached the innkeeper and Emma asked for a room, she placed a handful of big old coins on the counter.

"We're all booked up, but for…500 dinar I think we can accommodate you," the old man said with a gleeful yet scrutinizing look. Regina's eyes hadn't stopped darting around, and she was clearly uneasy and looking super suspicious.

Emma was at least trying to fit in with the customs and culture.

"Yeah, mucho dinero," Emma looked around and her eye caught a delicious looking trough of food that some other patrons in the downstairs bar were munching on. She pushed the coins closer, "Think we could get one of those meat and cheese boards and something to drink?"

"Of course," the innkeeper said as scooped the money into his coin purse greedily. Emma smiled weakly at Regina, "Oh, and maybe a fruit plate?"

Emma knew Regina liked her fruit, and Regina leaned over and asked, "Two wine skins, red. Do you have Bordeaux? "

"Please," Emma added as she swatted Regina back and gave her a glare. It was no time for her natural royal uppity-ness to shine through. "Whatever wine you have is fine, and some bottled-I mean a pitcher of water."

Regina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, but soon they were being led up the rickety stairs to the one available room. It wasn't exactly the Ritz, or even a Motel 6, but there was a bed and a bath. All right there out in the open. The innkeeper's daughter said it was the finest suite in the Inn as she picked up the chamber pot and dumped it out of the window onto the street.

With a promise that their libations and food would be brought up shortly, the nervous young girl, shut the door and left them to it. Regina was already kicking off her heels. Emma felt her heart start to pound. She hadn't really been nervous before, but now that she was alone with Regina she started to feel funny.

They were friends and had gotten quite close, but being in an intimate space for an extended period of time had set Emma's nerves on fire. And it wasn't just worry of running out of conversation topics. There was something seeing Regina in her element that threw Emma for a loop. She brought a regalness to the even the dingy room and seemed to spruce it up with here mere presence.

Emma, being the proactive type and getting stuck like a bird in a cage waiting for rescue for her embarrassing time portal incident was rather humbling and embarrassing.

Regina was busy getting comfortable, she looked at Emma and scrunched her nose. "Tell the servant girl to fill the tub when she comes back, I need to get this goat smell and dirt off of my skin."

Emma looked around the candle lit room, and saw something scurry in the darkened corner. "Regina, are there bugs in here?"

"Ugh, probably football sized cockroaches. This sort of place is always infested. When I get home I'm going to take a long hot shower and spritz myself with boiling Lysol."

Emma's skin was already crawling, but she realized she was worried less about the cleanliness and more about the open floor plan and single bed. It was a tiny thing, overstuffed with something that resembled popcorn under the sheets. She grudgingly lowered herself down on the bed and frowned as it immediately gave way and pulled her ass towards the center.

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor. The bed looks kind of small," Emma offered as a growing lump formed thickly in her throat.

"Did you already forget about the extra-large cockroaches? No telling what other manner of scum and filth is down there," Regina shot that idea down immediately.

Before Emma had a chance to protest, a knock sounded and the girl came back with a huge plate of food, a large flask of wine and a pitcher of water.

"Dear, will you please bring hot water for the bath, we wish to relax," Regina drawled politely.

"Of course, would you care for some scented oils and herbs?" The girl asked, as Emma did a double take confused by the fact that Xena-land apparently offered aromatherapy soaks.

"Sandalwood and jasmine would be nice," Regina drawled already looking halfway relaxed as made her way to the tray of wine and food.

"Yes, right away, M'lady," the girl ducked her head and left the room. Emma watched Regina smile and hum as she poured a large wooden cup of wine. Regina offered it to Emma.

"What?" She asked her face falling.

"You're really calm here," Emma sat up to take the wine, and then sunk back down on the lumpy mattress. She took a long chug as their maid came back a minute later lugging up two huge buckets of steaming water. She poured them into the bath, and retreated.

Regina shrugged and took long pull from her own cup, as she reached around with one hand and unzipped her skirt. "I'm trying to make the most of a strange situation, which is what I recommend you do as well."

"Yeah, okay," Emma was still nervous, but the wine helped and then she started on the chunks of creamy farmer's cheese. She didn't care what mammal had been milked to make it, she just ate. When the bath was full, and the oils added. Regina tipped the maid with another coin as a thank you and stripped off all of her clothes.

Emma gripped her wine cup in one hand and shoveled cheese into her gaping mouth with the other. Regina was standing in front of the hot bath naked and piling her hair up on her head, little tendrils fell down and framed her face, but Emma was still stuck on the defined lines of her back and the rich tanned curves of her ass. Regina hung her clothes including her lacy panties and matching blue bra over a rack.

She stepped into the tub and sunk down in the water, moaning at the feel of enveloping wet heat surrounding her tired body.

"Come, join me?" Regina cracked open one eye as she rolled her long neck languidly side to side.

"Uh, nah…" Emma pursed her lips. She knew she could do with a bath, but the water looked a little bit too inviting with Regina soaking in it especially when she splashed the water up over her clavicle to slide down her chest in tantalizing rivulets. Her breasts were hidden beneath the surface, but every so often a nipple would break free and crest over the water, not like Emma was looking or anything.

The small room was heating up quickly, and Emma was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe.

"Could you get me a towel?" Regina asked after a long moment. I suppose I'll have to sleep in it, since I only have the one outfit and the robes aren't fit to be worn by humans.

Emma chewed on that image: towel wrapped Regina in the tiny sinking bed. There was no way Emma trusted herself to sleep next to her and just sleep.

"Yeah, totally…sure thing," she forced herself to her feet, and felt the wine already dizzying her from its strength and the high rate of consumption. She dashed out of the room thankful for the moment to breathe.

After locating a couple towels in the dingy hallway, she took a deep steadying breath and returned to the room only to find Regina rising from the bath dripping water all down her naked body, with the strong intoxicating scent of jasmine and sandalwood filling Emma's nostrils.

Regina then did the unthinkable; she lifted her hands over her head and stretched out her back while yawning. She then reached forward and snagged the towels from Emma's frozen outstretched hand. By the time Emma had picked her jaw up off the floor, Regina had dried and fastened the other towel around her body. She then slinked over to the food tray and selected the full bunch of ripe grapes. She laid down gracefully in the middle of the bed, turned onto her side and started eating the grapes one of by one. She wrapped her plump lips around the dangling fruit and plucked them off the stem, while Emma watched her chew and the muscles of her throat work to swallow.

"Aren't you going to lay down, it's getting late and you must be as tired as I am?" Regina asked innocently.

"Uh, maybe I'll sleep in the bath tub," Emma suggested feeling like she was going mad with lust and pent up sexual tension.

"Don't be absurd, come here and lay with me," Regina insisted.

"I snore," Emma blurted.

"So?" Regina grew suspicious.

"I hog the covers," Emma added desperately.

Regina stilled in thought, her brows furrowing. She looked at Emma through worried eyes and asked haltingly, "Did Henry tell you that I'm a snuggler?"

"What?" Emma choked out.

"Oh, it's nothing," Regina blushed furiously and Emma found the sight adorable, her damn heart was melting and she was powerless to stop it. "I have a tendency to cuddle while I'm sleeping…anything within arm's reach: pillows, stuffed animals, and people."

She caught Emma's gaze and met it with her admission. "I wondered if maybe Henry had said something. He used to have nightmares and come to my room when he was young."

"No, Regina, he didn't tell me about that, but that's…" Emma sighed and when she continued in a rush, her voice came out high and squeaky, "I think I'd just be more comfortable curled up on the robes on the floor. I haven't seen any cockroaches or vermin for a good half hour."

Emma was so busy lying she didn't notice the way Regina's face had crumpled and her mood had fallen. She interrupted as Emma started to gather up the goat robes for her impromptu nest. "Are you scared of me? Are you disgusted by my past crimes that you think I'll hurt you? Or you can't stand to be next to me, is that the reason you are acting so adamant about this?"

And it wasn't the reason, Emma rushed across the room to reassure Regina that it wasn't it at all, but she couldn't think of any more believable excuses as she why she was going against every convention of logic and reason to avoid sharing a bed. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but Emma's heart was pounding painfully and she was losing her breath. She couldn't bear letting Regina think that she was afraid or disgusted by her when the exact opposite was the truth.

So she just blurted it out, "I'm SUPER sexually attracted to you."

The room filled with silence. Regina gaped, she straightened up. The towel slipped down. Emma grimaced.

"Oh," Regina nodded silently to herself, trying to make sense of it, and Emma was sure she was going to die of mortification in Xena-land and never have the chance to ride a mermaid through a portal on the trip home.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make things awkward," Emma tried to smooth things over, but there was nothing she could say as a follow up that would compare. Did she have to say she was super sexually attracted to the woman? She could have said something a little classier like the only Greek goddess she was worried about was the Aphrodite currently warming the bed… No, too cheesy. Emma was spacing out and reliving the moment over and over, until a soft hand brushing her forearm brought her back.

"Emma…" Regina started slowly, her voice quiet over the rip roar of Emma's chainsaw heart. Regina was drawing closer to where Emma was on her knees, her elbows on the edge of the bed, her toes tucked under her and her head lowered.

She felt Regina grip her arm a bit tighter, bidding her to look at her, and when Emma finally found the courage she was surprised by the softness in Regina's face. She looked almost pleased and if Emma wasn't mistaken: relieved.

"I'm so glad you feel that way too…" Regina started in a low voice as her hands raked higher up Emma's arms and she coaxed her seductively into bed.


	11. Giving/Getting Flowers

'You don't have to show me because I already see you.'

Regina read the note and her eyes filled with unbidden tears. She held her hand up to her mouth as she examined the pink flowers on the freshly delivered Gladiolus. Regina sat and stared at the note again, feeling touched and surprised at the significant gesture. Gladiolus symbolized strength of character and faithfulness. She took a shallow breath and wondered is that really how Emma saw her?

Her mind flashed back to the night before when she and Emma's conversation turned from the usual drinking topics of town gossip and idle chat to something more serious and deep. For all Regina wanted to open up to share her thoughts and fears she found she was frozen and unable to make sense of her troubling and conflicting feelings.

She managed to look directly into sympathetic deep green eyes and tell Emma that she couldn't show herself just yet. The old pain kept her silent and still, hiding behind the barrier of her emotional walls like a scar.

Emma was patient and so understanding in a way that felt like easy, open and new for the pair. Before she left she wrapped Regina in a tight embrace, and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. The memory relaxed Regina and caused her stomach to flutter strangely. She smiled to herself at the other woman's thoughtfulness and bravery.

From Emma's simple gift and heartfelt emotions, Regina realized there was one certain and rather spectacular feeling that consumed her like fire: she was no longer afraid of her heart.

She knew just how to respond.

….

When Emma returned from lunch she stopped in her tracks when she noticed the Gardenia in full bloom sitting on her desk. She shook her head and mumbled, knowing exactly who the beautiful white flower was from, "Really? Even giving flowers is a competition with you," but she was gleeful and eager to read the note that accompanied the gift:

"Thank you for the gladiolus, and I see you too- sometimes I see you more than you see yourself."

Emma sat down at her desk, feeling slightly dizzy. She knew Regina would understand the symbolism of the flower, but Emma didn't know what the significance of the Gardenia was. She was almost scared to find out. She picked up her phone and fired off a text to Storybrooke's resident flower expert: her mom.

'What do Gardenias stand for?" 

A few minutes later, Emma's received a reply. 'Gardenias? Oooh, emojiface they indicate secret love and symbolize purity and sweetness.' 

Emma slumped in her chair and her eyes widened in realization, "secret love?" She swallowed and ignored the second text from her nosy mother:

'Did you get one from someone? Emmmmaaaa! emojiscream Who is it from?' 

A warm thrill coursed through her as a smelled the sweet scent of the gardenia, her lips brushed against the soft petals and sudden realization hit her with the force of a body slam. Fantasies formed rapidly in her mind's eye: some carnal desires and some joyful and loving. She was overwhelmed and turned inside out, but she was better.

She wasn't afraid of love- not anymore. Emma stood from her desk and grabbed her keys. Her heart pounded and her lungs filled with air and something lighter than air- something purer.

She thought of Regina.

She knew exactly how to respond.


	12. Post no-good-very-bad-day cuddles

P.M.A.

Positive Mental Attitude.

Archie, in all of his pop psych wisdom, peddled the idea that simply choosing to have a good day would yield favorable results. Regina snuffed out that idea as she slowly rubbed the bump on her head and squeezed her tired dry eyes closed as a warm blanket of pain seared through her scalp in a wave. The alarm had startled her awake, and the shock from being jerked out of sleep so abruptly had her quite literally jumping out of bed. She clamored to turn the intrusive alarm's incessant painful bleating off and in the process tangled her limbs in the bed covers and fell off the side, banging her head on the sharp edge of the night stand.

She sat up on the side of the bed and angrily tossed away the clinging covers, and slammed her palm down on the alarm to silence it. It was then she noticed her ass and feet were cold and wet. Holding one hand to her head, she winced and poked the plush cream colored carpet in her bedroom. The floor was flooded. She hobbled to unbalanced feet and stumbled to the flooded bathroom, a pipe must have busted as water was flowing from under the sink cabinet like a river.

There was such a thing as N.M.A. she decided; because once the negative events began there was no turning back no matter how many unicorns and rainbows she conjured in her mind's eye. After locating and turning off the main water stopcock, she called a plumber. The only one in town and who apparently was still holding a grudge against the Evil Queen because he insisted he couldn't be there to fix any of her pipes for at least two days. She was just supposed to go without water until it could be fixed. How was she supposed to dry her carpet?

Henry was away visiting Emma at her new house, and Regina decided to give a call and tell him to stay there for a few more nights. She went up to his room to pack him some more clothes to drop off and as she opened his dresser drawer she gasped and stumbled backwards at the horror that she found inside: a packet of condoms: unopened.

With a hard swallow and a bubbling rush of panic Regina swayed against the light headedness that overwhelmed her. Was her son having sex? He must have been at least thinking about it, and the fact that the condoms were still sealed in the packet was either a good sign…or a very bad one.

She ran her hand over her mouth, and tried to conjure her go to image of positivity of the unicorn leaping over a rainbow, but instead all she could imagine is teenage Henry handing over a baby and calling her 'grandma.' She needed coffee; she finished throwing together Henry's things and raced downstairs to her coffee maker, but couldn't make any because she had no water.

"Damn it," the sad looking excuse for a hallucinated unicorn whinnied in her head. His horn bent and drooped as the rainbow melted into a brown puddle at his feet.

After she raced to get dressed, realizing she was late to work, she was on the very verge of a full on mental breakdown. She hit every red light and when the tears started flowing she couldn't even hold back.

The day was already a total loss and it was only rounding up to 8am.

She called Emma from her office, and when she heard the familiar greeting of "Hey, Regina, good morning," she had meant to respond in a calm, collected, rational manner and give a coherent explanation for why Henry needed to stay over another night.

Something in Emma's soothing voice made her break down further and without thought she let loose, horrified at the sound of her hysterical unhinged sounding voice, "Emma…I—I hurt my head…. my carpet is all wet…and I had to use the stopcock!... I found condoms and I don't have any coffee…"

Sitting back in her chair, Regina blinked as she got a hold of herself, and cringed. When she got ahold of herself she calmed and explained the situation a bit more clearly, feeling foolish. It wasn't the end of the world; she shouldn't allow herself to be so upset about it.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked immediately, deep concern obvious in her tone.

Regina revaluated herself, touching her hair and brushing invisible lint off her slacks, "Yes…I..," she breathed into the phone. Though she didn't really feel okay at all, and leave it to Emma to detect the lie.

"Okay," Emma replied resolutely as if Regina's one word answer revealed far more information than it seemed. "Are you at the office?"

"Yes," Regina mumbled, she slid the phone over to her other ear, and licked her lips.

"Hang tight, and don't worry," Emma said nobly.

The conversation settled her nerves enough that Regina was able to start on her huge mountain of paperwork and immediately found a huge money guzzling error that would tie her up for the rest of the day trying to back track, make calls and get things corrected.

She couldn't focus and she was pretty sure her imaginary PMA unicorn friend, Horny, from her dwindling imaginary happy place was dead and gone.

A knock came at the door and Regina couldn't imagine what the next problem would be. "Come in," she spoke crisply and her bristling annoyance dripped off the words like oil.

"Granny's delivery," Ruby smiled and peeking in the door to bring forth a jumbo sized cup of coffee and a brown bag breakfast.

"What's this?" Regina's features grew cross as she watched the girl's radiant smile and perky demeanor with suspicion. Ruby crossed the room and sat the delivery on the edge of Regina's desk.

"Extra-large, extra shot latte with a chocolate croissant- with the good melty chocolate, not the chalky stuff we use up on Thursdays- courtesy of Emma."

Regina's eyes darted from the brunette to the food and she settled into her chair, feeling altogether confused and disingenuous.

"From Emma?" Regina couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah, she said she had something to take care of today so she asked to bring this by; enjoy!" Ruby called back as she turned on a hop, waving as she skipped out the door.

Regina went for the croissant and reached into the bag, pulling out the flaky pastry. She took a bite and let her shoulders sag in relaxation. The coffee was equally delicious and the food and caffeine did wonders for the pounding in her skull.

"Emma…" she whispered in gratitude as she licked the chocolate remnants from her fingers. For the first time that day she smiled. A little smile, it wasn't like a big grin or anything, but it was an overall improvement.

She skipped lunch, getting tied up in the mess of paperwork, and staying late at the office to try and scramble to put out fires. She watched the clock roll over to 6pm and her stomached growled. She felt mentally exhausted and knew that she'd go home to an empty and flooded house with no water. She wouldn't even be able to indulge in her favorite pleasure: a long hot soak in a bubble bath.

Leaving the office, she remembered to stop by Emma's new apartment to drop off Henry's clothes so he could stay in a place with running water for another night. Ever since Henry had started high school he tended to take more frequent and longer showers. That thought led to the condoms in his dresser and her eyes crossed from the stress and jolt of nausea she felt.

It took three times as long to get across town because one of the shepherd's was corralling his flock across Main Street. She sat anxiously in the car, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel and feeling the tension rise higher building into rage. She glanced in the rear view mirror and took in her blood shot eyes and poor skin tone. This was the worst day ever. The only bright spot had been the thoughtful gesture of Emma sending breakfast.

When she finally pulled up to Emma's apartment, and climbed up the three story walk up on heels, hauling Henry's duffle, she knocked on the door and waited for ten minutes. No one answered. Sucking in a deep breath and trying to tamp down her annoyance she clenched her jaw and shook her head. Where were Emma and Henry? It was almost 7 on a school night.

Emma and Henry's phones went straight to voicemail. Tired of waiting around she headed home to her flooded and lonely mansion.

When she pulled up, she noticed the lights were on and chastised herself for leaving in such a disordered rush that she forgot to switch them off that morning. She lumbered up the sidewalk: headache, empty stomach and bundled with rage, expecting to open the door to cold silence.

Instead, she heard laughter and smelled something cooking that made her mouth water. She stepped inside and deposited her purse and keys on the side table as she made her way to the source of the commotion.

Henry and Emma were bustling around her kitchen, laughing and making sizzling fajitas. Henry was pounding out the tortillas as Emma sautéed the veggies and chicken. Regina's mouth dropped open, and before she could say anything, Emma caught her staring from the doorway.

"Hey, you're home," she greeted cheerily.

"Mom, come check it out," Henry beckoned her over to the counter and showed her how they had made tortillas from scratch.

"I don't understand?" Regina felt too stunned to be mad or happy or anything else. The last thing she expected was her son and his other mom to be cooking a meal in her kitchen.

Henry laughed his grin was awkward and lopsided and it made Regina's heart soar. He grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the sink, "Water." He turned on the facet.

"Emma?" Regina was still looking for an explanation.

"Oh, well after you so upset this morning, I took it upon myself to fix your pipes," Emma wiped her forehead sheepishly.

"You have plumbing skills?" Regina asked dazed, only now taking in the messy cargo pants and dirty tank Emma wore under her apron.

"Well, I took a class…in jail. Lived in enough crummy apartments to know not to rely on a slumlord so I picked up some do it yourself tips…it's all fixed, but I patched it up with your garden hose."

"And we shop-vacced the carpet and got your room all dried out," Henry added. Regina shook her head and Emma crossed the room to grab her shoulders.

"What's wrong? You look sick," she started asking, inspecting Regina's eyes and looking worried. "Sorry, we thought you'd be happy…I didn't mean to intrude."

The sadness in Emma's voice snapped Regina out of her trance.

"You did all this for me?" Regina asked with wonder and Emma nodded. "I—don't know what to say. Thank you for breakfast…I never expected…"

"We have dessert too," Henry blurted, and then hushed when Emma turned her neck and hushed him. She faced Regina and tilted her head, "We wanted to surprise you."

"I can't believe it…" Regina felt herself start to tear up, overcome from the long day and completely unused to having someone do something so nice for her without wanting something in return… her thoughts muddied and she drew in a breath…

"Oh my god, Emma, why are you? Is Henry… are you two smoothing me over because you're about to tell me that I'm going to be a grandmother?" Regina felt herself sway from fear and the familiar burn of dread racing down her spine.

No, Regina, God no," Emma tried to reassure the worried woman. She was still grasping her shoulders and she shook her lightly, squeezing at her tense muscles. "Hey, I was going to tell you. I bought the condoms for Henry. He hasn't used them and says he has no plans to anytime soon, but I thought it was best that he be prepared if something came up…" Emma winced at her word choice.

Regina's eyes widened and she peered over Emma's shoulder noticing not for the first time how manly her teenage son was becoming. She thought over Emma's words and processed the information, relief flooding her and the tears started to fall. She didn't know why. She wasn't sad, she was grateful and overwhelmed. Regina was completely pent up and needed some sort of emotional release.

Emma did not hesitate when she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her hard against her, hugging her tightly and swaying slightly as she whispered, "it's all okay, it's all okay," into her hair. Regina latched on and let herself be held for the first time in a long time.

Dinner went a long way to counteract her bad day; the chocolate dessert had unwinding further, and by the time Henry went up to take his hour long shower and Regina and Emma retired to the living room to watch a movie and relax on the couch she was feeling better than she thought possible.

Then, warm, sweet Emma, who somehow knew just what Regina needed, (and not to mention she was apparently a plumber, and an amazing cooker of fajitas now too,) grabbed a soft blanket from the closet and opened her arms, allowing Regina to kick off her heels and scurry against her. She was filled with light and comfort and cuddles… and she imagined Horny perking back up to life and galloping over a vibrant rainbow made of sparkles and sugar.


	13. Making Breakfast

"Emma, I think you have the griddle too hot," Regina sidled up behind her and reached around Emma's waist, turning the heat down from hot to medium. "You keep burning the pancakes."

"Yeah, sorry…I'm feeling a bit warm cause of the griddle," Emma mumbled her apology, acutely aware of Regina's presence so close.

"Here," Regina moved her feet even closer and wrapped her fingers over Emma's and guided her to flick her wrist as she flipped the pancakes with the spatula. Regina whispered in her ear, "Just like that—smooth and easy."

Emma shivered and swallowed, "K, great thanks, yep, got it."

Regina let go of her hand and nodded, turning to go get more eggs for Mary Margaret to scramble. Leroy came through the line for the third time, and raised his eyebrows, leaning close to leer at Emma. "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time checking out the Queen's ass and day dreaming you wouldn't be burning them," he winked crudely and held out his plate expectantly.

Emma pursed her lips and seethed, "I am not… I did not check out Regina's—never mind, enjoy your pancakes." She heaped a stack of three on top of his plate and glared at him as he went on down the line to the sausage station.

Storybrooke's first annual pancake breakfast came about when the Merry Men's campfire got out of control one night and they had a hard time putting it out after it caught fire to a nearby tree. The Merry Men were all going through training to be volunteer firemen and the breakfast was a fundraiser to help purchase new equipment and supplies.

Regina was overseeing the all you can eat event, which seemed to require a ridiculous amount of bending over to in the fridges, ovens and drawers to retrieve everything from eggs to napkins. Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina's tight black slacks, and her ass became the focal point due to her apron tied in neat white bow around her waist, like her butt was a present that needed to be unwrapped. She also looked adorable in her regulation hairnet as she flitted around the impromptu kitchen set up in town hall.

She smelled something burning and realized she was burning another batch of pancakes again. Henry was working as a runner, taking plates of food out to the older citizens in Storybrooke and refilling the jars of syrup and trays of butter. He walked up across the counter and startled her. "Ma, um, maybe you shouldn't be on griddle duty. Maybe you could switch with grandma; she might be tired of beating the eggs...so hard."

When Emma looked, down the long buffet to Mary Margaret she was frowning and holding a big stainless steel bowl beating the shit out of a dozen eggs.

Regina walked by and stilled her hand, "We're not making Meringue," she sassed as they both looked into the bowl.

Emma cringed knowing she was being a bit too obvious with her staring and weird flirting with Regina. Her mom had recently chastised her for spending so much time with the former Evil Queen, and it was clear her crush was getting a bit out of control. Determined not to burn anymore pancakes she hastily poured a new batch of batter onto the griddle and stared as the white liquid formed lumpy pancakes and started to bubble.

She took a deep breath and told her self mentally to get it together, but just then Regina was back at her side. She peered over her shoulder with disapproval written on her face.

"Emma, it's very important that each pancake is uniform size, that's why we have the measuring cup," Regina explained again. At least she was patient and hands on as she dipped the cup into the batter and brought it, handing it to Emma and closing her fingers securely over her wrist. She guided her to tip the cup and pour the batter slowly so it formed a nice circle as it radiated out. "There," she smiled and squeezed Emma's shoulder kindly. Then she looked at her expression and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Emma managed to squeak out as she felt her heart speed up at the show of intense concern from Regina. "I'm good, just a bit distracted. You know me with cooking and all."

"Yes, well all and all you've shown a great improvement," Regina complimented her and lingered for a moment just gazing at Emma. Emma couldn't take the warm scrutiny and she shifted her attention to the pancakes that were ready to flip. "Thanks, Regina."

She caught another glimpse of Mary Margaret staring at her and Regina as she stabbed at the eggs in the skillet with her spatula.

Emma finally relaxed a bit when Regina went off to do the politician thing and mingle and schmooze. She had a few lumpier, not entirely cooked pancakes, but no more burnt ones and thankfully she didn't ironically set town hall on fire at the firefighter's fundraiser.

The pancake breakfast concluded; everyone walked away full and satisfied. They raised a great sum of money for the cause. Except, Emma realized as her adrenaline came down and they started to clean up she hadn't eaten anything since she'd been so busy cooking.

Regina sat down at the end of one of the long tables and looked tired. Henry nudged Emma when he caught her looking at his other mother. "Why don't you make a couple more pancakes and go eat with Mom? You two haven't had any and you need a break. Grandma and I can clean up for a while."

Emma nodded and didn't pay attention as she threw more batter onto the griddle. She was lost in memory, recalling how Regina first showed her how to make the batter, she accidentally got some flour on her cheek and Regina had brushed it off with her soft fingers. The touch seemed to linger a bit and Emma wondered what would have happened if the pair hadn't got interrupted by Mary Margaret knocking into them with a large tray of frozen sausages. The damn sausages always seemed to interrupt their special one on one moments Emma noted with frustration.

Emma flipped the pancakes a bit angrily and then divided them into two stacks without looking, before going down the line and portioning some eggs onto their plates. She hooked her finger through a jug of syrup and grabbed some silverware. She smiled as she brought the food over to Regina, and sat her plate down in front of her.

"Tada," Emma chirped acting like a lovesick goof when Regina smiled back at her. She slinked down in her chair and grabbed the syrup.

"Thank you," Regina said as she turned her attention to her plate. Then she seemed to freeze, staring at the pancakes. Emma couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her disposition. She stopped slathering her cakes with butter and syrup and hitched when Regina looked up at her in question.

"What?" Emma asked worriedly, wondering if she had burned the pancakes in her haste to go share a meal with Regina.

Regina lifted her plate slightly so Emma could see and quirked her eyebrow as her face blossomed into a strange unreadable smirk. Emma glanced at the pancakes on Regina's plate. "This is new," Regina said saucily with a hint of mirth in her voice.

To Emma's surprise she had made Regina perfect heart shaped pancakes. Emma's eyes widened and she felt exposed for a moment, but Regina was biting her lip and looking at her with such affection, she realized she had done well. Especially, when Regina reached out and brushed her fingers against Emma's interlacing them she leaned across the table.

"You aren't very subtle, Emma. Mary Margaret was about to have a fit every time you stared at my ass. I kept bending over unnecessarily to provoke a reaction," Regina admitted gleefully.

"Huh," Emma didn't trust herself to speak after that revelation so she filled her mouth with a hefty bite of sugar of carbs and chewed thoughtfully.

"After we get everything settled here, how would like to come over to my place for a more private cooking lesson?" Regina asked flirtatiously.

She inhaled sharply at the appealing low tone of Regina's voice that promised much more than simply cooking food, "Yes, I think I could use a lesson…or two..."

"Excellent," Regina sat back looking pleased and turned her attention back to her pancakes. She picked up her fork. "Would you be a dear and pour some syrup on my heart?"

"Gladly."


	14. Hugs

There was a big cause for celebration in Storybrooke: Emma was finally free of being the Dark One.

The details of how it all went down were very clandestine and wrapped up in mystery. No one knew the facts of what had happened but there was much speculative chatter at the 'Congratulations You Broke the Dark One's Curse, Emma!' party at Granny's the night after.

The town really liked to celebrate anything, whether it is a Sheriff election or the demise of the Dark One, and Granny was happy to host as she had to rake in the profits somewhere, and selling overpriced light beer was the most effective way to go. It allowed the ability to keep her food prices low to compete with Tinkerbelle's new Vegan take out place across the town. (But between, you and me, Granny wasn't entirely sure that basil and sage were the only herbs Tink was selling out of that place.)

Granny was an observant woman, and nothing escaped her narrow eyed scrutiny. The tenuous relationship between the two most powerful women in town was always on the gossip radar: either talking when the pair seemed to get along, or also when they appeared to be in contention. It was a good way to gauge town morale: when the Savior and Mayor were happy, everyone else was happier too. Mainly, because they didn't have to worry (as much) about the danger of getting fire balled while walking down Main Street.

Since Emma became the Dark One things had been tense and everyone could feel it. On the night of the party, when Regina entered the establishment, carrying a big dish of lasagna as usual, people took notice. They didn't recoil in fear and horror like times past, but the woman still made a vibrant entrance. Everyone watched when Emma beamed a radiant smile, and just as Regina put down her pan of food, the former Dark One crossed the room and put her arms around Regina's neck giving her a brief but intense hug. The craziest thing was that Regina returned it, and it almost seemed that they didn't want to let go.

It was the first time in years that Granny had seen the two women touch each other, at least without their son in between them. Things got weirder from that night on.

Every time Emma and Regina were in the diner together they would hug in greeting and hug again in parting. Which wouldn't be that strange between friends, but sometimes they were only in the diner for a few minutes to get morning coffee and then the double hugs were getting longer and bit lengthier every day. What was also of notice is that Emma stopped kissing her stupid pirate altogether and reserved her sole affection for Regina alone. Even Henry simply got a pat on the head or a shorter more cursory hug than the women showed to each other.

One afternoon when Henry came in by himself to do his homework and enjoy a milkshake, Granny decided to gently corner the teen, who, being closest to the magical dynamic duo, would have the most up to date information on his two mothers' current status.

"Henry, have your moms been getting along better? I noticed that they seem to hug a lot now."

"Yeah, they get along great! I know it's so weird. They never used to hug ever, but now it's like all the time," Henry wrinkled his nose, and Granny wondered just what the boy had been privy too. "Like last night, I looked out the window and even saw them hugging in the back seat of Ma's car for a while."

Granny raised an eyebrow at that comment, her suspicions growing about the exact nature of the blossoming hugging routine between the two. She wondered if their argumentative tiff's had finally turned into a romantic tryst. "Does your mother seem happy?"

If it was true, it was about damned time they started doing the blanket hornpipe.

"Yeah, after she came in last night she was acting really happy," Henry nodded enthusiastically. "She looked like she does when she comes back from a long run…except she was wearing her work outfit, but she took her panty hose off and had them in her hand. So weird."

He scratched his head and a weird look took over Henry's face for a moment before Granny distracted him from his troubled thoughts.

"Interesting," she murmured and topped off Henry's shake with more whipped cream. She rubbed her chin in thought and wondered if Regina and Emma were playing at St. George.

It wasn't long after that Granny found out for herself and for certain. It was late one evening; the diner was nearly deserted, when she heard what sounded like a strangled cry coming from the rarely used back hallway that led down to the laundry.

Granny grabbed her crossbow off the wall and said a prayer to her idol, Daryl Dixon, before wandering down the darkened hall to investigate the source of the noise. As she crept down the hall, she heard labored breathing and a pronounced rhythmic noise that sounded like something bumping against the wall.

She flipped the light switch and aimed her crossbow. There was Regina and Emma: hugging with their legs, repeatedly. The banging noise turned out to be the Mayor's lower back. Emma was standing in between her legs, with one of Regina's shapely thighs hooked around the Sheriff's hip drawing her close as Emma gave her the humpty Dumpty in the lobster kettle, right there on the wall.

The light startled the two, but they didn't spring apart very quickly, Emma turned her head and squinted even as she continued to rotate her hips between Regina's. When she finally registered that Granny was standing there holding a weapon, she pushed Regina's leg down and tried to help the other woman fix her skirt. Granny watched the blush increase over Emma's face as she guiltily wiped her fingers on the thigh of her jeans.

"Shit!" Emma yelped and Regina ducked her head, moving to stand behind the blonde as if she could hide from the fact that they were putting on the razzle dazzle not even a moment before.

"I didn't need to see you two doing the bread and breather and blowing the groundsills in my hallway," Granny said in mock exasperation, but her eyes betrayed her as she lit up in amusement. Granny watched the two women slink away and out the back door.

She looked down and noticed a wadded up pair of silky panties on the floor.

Since Regina and Emma were doing the kind 'hugging' that necessitated the removal of underwear all over town, Storybrooke would be a more wonderful place to live. She just wished they would have saved everyone so much trouble and started hugging a lot whole lot sooner.

….

A/N: Granny is using 1800's euphemisms for sex.


	15. Caring for the other when sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Jelleykakes

Regina busted into the Charming's loft in a cloud of purple magic. Before she was even fully formed she demanded, "Where is she?"

Snow and Charming jumped back into each other's arms startled by the sudden intrusion. "She's upstairs."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Regina raced across the main room and started up the steep ladder to Emma's room.

"We called as soon as I brought her back," Charming explained in defensive worry.

"Please heal her, Regina," Snow pleaded as she picked up baby Neal and held him close. "How can we help?"

"You can help by staying away," Regina yelled frantically as she got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to Emma's bedroom without knocking. She stopped in her tracks as she took in the bloody and battered sight splayed out on the bed. Emma was groaning in pain.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina's mouth fell open and she crossed the room in two big steps, holding out her trembling hands in fear. "Why didn't they take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Emma sputtered from the bed she pulled the sheet up to her neck and cracked one eye open to look up at Regina pitifully. "Just a little flesh wound. Need to sleep it off."

There was no sleeping off a flesh wound. Regina tutted at the lie and gently pulled back the sheet to see the damage. Emma's shirt was ripped in tatters, and her tender flank below her ribs had a big pink bloody chunk taken right out of it.

"Ow," she deadpanned before Regina had even touched her.

"How did this happen?" Regina perched herself carefully on the side of the bed, putting her butt near Emma's face, and bent over to examine the injury closely. She let her fingers hover over the nasty gash. With concentrated effort she summoned her magic to do her best to heal her, but it would take time and energy to fully mend itself. It was deeper than magic could reach. A white light enveloped the area and Emma hissed at the strange feeling of her skin closing over.

After Regina finished healing what she could her main priority was to simultaneously make the woman as comfortable as possible and chastise her for going off and getting hurt. She needed to know what happened.

"Does it still hurt?" Regina asked quietly, as she brushed dried leaves and mulch out of Emma's hair.

"My whole body is so sore. I can barely move," Emma whined, but looked up at Regina meaningfully. "Thank you, it's definitely a lot better now."

Regina nodded and stood up, she didn't let Emma see the deep shuddery breath she took as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her stomach in a gesture of self comfort. The aching sick feeling that had come over her when she got the call from David that Emma had been found in the woods barely breathing and bleeding hadn't left her until she'd gotten to Emma's side and healed her.

She cleared her throat, "Are you going to tell me how you ended up this way?" Regina asked trying to keep her voice hard and scolding, but it came out breathier than she intended.

"In a minute," Emma muttered, as she tried to turn over in bed. Regina automatically went to help her, holding her arms and letting Emma brace herself against her for leverage. Fluffing the pillows behind her back, she sat Emma against them and frowned at the sight of her ruined shirt.

Turning away again, she rummaged through her closet bringing out an extra blanket and draping it over Emma's lap. Then she helped herself to the other woman's dresser, easily finding a clean, intact tank top. "Lift your arms," Regina commanded as she brought over the new shirt. Emma did obediently and Regina pulled the remains of her shirt over her head and held out the clean one.

"Oh, can you help me take off my bra?" Emma asked sheepishly. "My arms are really sore and I'd… be more comfortable."

"Of course," Regina nodded and pursed her lips. "Lean forward."

Emma did as told. Regina pushed her hair over her shoulder and placed a warm hand between Emma's shoulder blades, rubbing in soothing circles thoughtlessly. Emma hummed in pleasure and rolled her neck from side to side.

Making quick work of the clasp, she guided the bra off of Emma's arms, surprised when Emma made no move to cover her breasts. She simply lifted her arms and Regina threaded the tank over her head and guided her hands through the arm holes. Albeit, a bit distractedly as she tried to fight the rising heat of a blush she felt at seeing the open and intimate display.

She slowly rolled the thin fabric down over Emma's clavicle and worked it lower, where the material became snug over Emma's pliable knockers. When Regina's thumb scratched over a pretty pink nipple, both women noticed when it became erect, and Emma's breath hitched softly. "Sorry," she mumbled and pushed Regina's hands away, yanking the shirt down to her waist without assistance. A silence crept over the room; the afternoon sun was low and orange filtering through the blinds in the second story bedroom.

Regina straightened up and shifted her weight. She crossed her arms expectantly. Emma gave a forced toothy smile.

"Right so…"

Emma trailed off and looked toward the window.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked instantly her gaze fixed intensely on the blonde.

"It's just nice that you came to help me out. I appreciate it."

At that Regina relaxed and released a long held sigh. "May I sit with you?"

"Yeah," Emma made like she wanted to scoot over, but her attempt left her with a pained expression, so Regina simply kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket. She slid back the covers and got into bed. They were close, very close, and in silent communication, Regina leaned against the pillows, while Emma melded easily into her side and rested her head on Regina's chest. In a move that surprised them both, but felt entirely right and natural, Regina brought her arms around Emma's waist and clasped them to gently encircle her.

"Okay?" Regina murmured into her hair.

"Very," Emma sighed in contentment. They sat for a long moment soaking one another in and basking in their combined warmth in the quiet.

"I got a call about suspicious activity around the Toll Bridge… or rather under the Toll bridge," Emma said, recounting the story. "The caller thought that someone or something has been living under it, and then they got harassed by whatever was under there."

"Trolls?" Regina asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Bingo," Emma confirmed. "So I went to check it out and got into a scuffle after I talked to them."

Regina shook her head, "Why didn't you call me immediately? Trolls are vicious creatures and if they are reverting back to their old ways, they can be very dangerous."

"Yeah, I found that out when one of them got me with its Velociraptor claw," Emma managed a weak chuckle and relaxed further into Regina's grasp when she tightened her hold around her possessively.

"You didn't answer why you didn't call me…I mean anyone?" Regina couldn't help but sound needy and stressed.

"Troll ate my phone," Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, I gave it to him in exchange for another guess at the trivia question. I thought it was like a phone a friend lifeline deal, but then he shoved my iPhone in his mouth and chewed."

Regina was shocked, "You should have taken me with you! Rule number one: do not negotiate with trolls. Rule number two: do not feed the trolls."

"I know that now," Emma huffed. "I could have used you actually. Who the hell knows the top three Billboard hits of 1983?"

"'Every Breath You Take', 'Billie Jean', and 'Flashdance…What a Feeling'," Regina answered easily.

Emma squirmed gently in her arms, "You always win on Granny's Pub Quiz Night…"

"I'm better at 1984 trivial pursuit, but yes, I could have prevented this," Regina breathed in the scent of her hair and realized how close she had been to losing Emma. The trolls were beasts and ever since the curse broke and magic came back they had reverted more and more, but clearly still retained some modern ways: like curse year trivia and riddles.

"I guessed 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'," Emma pouted sadly. "That's when they got enraged."

Regina was seething. "I'm going to kill them all."

"Maybe we'll just go trap them in a magic net and take them out to sea," Emma suggested with a faraway look. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Of course, you need your rest," Regina snapped back to her senses and started to disentangle herself until Emma placed a hand on her wrist and turned her head to look up at her.

"Actually, would you mind staying for a bit?"

Regina settled back down wordlessly and readjusted the pillows and held Emma stretch out so they could lie down fully and spoon up in a comfy dreamy cuddle. Regina felt so much better knowing Emma was okay and in her arms. They were lost in their own thoughts as the couple drifted off to sleep with the setting sun.

"'Total Eclipse of the Heart' was number 6," Regina whispered as her breath evened out and they both fell under a healing blanket of sleep.


	16. Wearing the Other's Sweater

The spacious and drafty Town Hall was freezing cold inside. Emma was shivering as she sat up front across from the big old desk, where the Mayor was conducting a meeting on pressing town business. Emma wasn't sure what was going on with the town. When there wasn't a magical monster to battle or a search and rescue mission she found every day operation affairs boring, and she was rather distracted, but not by the cold.

Also currently 'pressing', were Regina's breasts against her very tight, very crisp white blouse. Emma didn't know why the high end garment didn't seem to fit properly. She was fairly certain Regina had a personal tailor who carried over with the first curse, unless she had the shirts customized to fit like that.

Whatever the reason, Emma found it incredibly distracting. It was like everlasting anticipation that that pesky third button would pop off and cleavage would spill out like a flood breaking over a dam. With much chagrin, Emma noticed Regina's near indecent exposure wasn't just distracting to the Sheriff's department but also the rest of the City Managers in attendance. The old creepy dude from Water Processing was drooling. The Transportation director wasn't even trying to hide his staring, and the Fire Chief looked like he needed to put out a fire in his pants. Even Regina's secretary who was supposed to be taking notes, but her pen was conspicuously still and her eyes were firmly fixed on Regina's blasted cleavage.

When Emma finished scanning the crowd, her jealousy was flaring. She clenched and released her jaw and dug her fingernails into her thighs to keep her mouth shut. She didn't appreciate the way the whole town was ogling Regina. Being the brave and noble Savior that she was, she just had to do something. This meeting was supposed to last another hour at least, and they weren't even half way through the first leg of the agenda about city ordinances regarding fire codes and birch leaf roofs.

An idea occurred to Emma as she looked down and took in her own attire. She was wearing an oversized sweater with a tank top underneath. When Emma looked up again, Regina strutted to the center aisle pushing her chest out as she spoke with authority.

Emma could see the evidence of the cold manifesting in Regina's hardened nipples which were poking out round and full against the fabric shirt. In fact, her own stiffened in sympathy, poor Regina must be really cold. Emma blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and shook her head. She muttered something inaudible to herself, and before she could think better of it she jumped to her feet in a valiant attempt to defend Regina's modesty.

That was her justification at least.

She rapidly pulled her sweater over her head not caring that her tank top was sticking by static cling to the outer layer and riding up over her stomach. She was certain everyone in the room was staring at her now as she struggled to rip the sweater over her head and free. She pulled it off of her arms and smoothed down her ruffled hair. Setting her mouth in a straight line, Emma walked confidently up to Regina, who looked angry and confused at the meeting disruption.

Emma took Regina by the forearm and guided her to the side of the room for a modicum of privacy. Regina stumbled lightly, but went willingly with Emma so the rest of the room couldn't hear their private conversation.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina hissed softly as her eyes darted back and forth between the blonde and the waiting room full of constituents.

Emma blinked and stammered, unable to answer that question. It seemed rather ridiculous; she just took her shirt off and was trying to force Regina to wear it.

"I...um—here," she thrust the wadded up wool at Regina's hands and looked away in embarrassment.

"You look really cold," she finished lamely as Regina looked down at the sweater she was now forced to hold.

"I don't—," Regina muttered in disbelief, and leaned her face closer to Emma's. "I am chilly, but I don't want to wear your sweater."

"Just put it on," Emma mouthed through a fake smile. "Please, trust me." She nodded her head trying to get Regina to agree quickly. There was no going back now.

At that, Regina softened a bit, her posture loosening. She held up the sweater and shifted her weight from side to side as if she was debating what to do. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval, but then to Emma's delight, Regina straightened it out and pulled it over her head.

Her face popped through the hole like an adorably grumpy prairie dog. She smoothed it down and arched at eyebrow at the fit.

"Are you quite satisfied? Can the meeting continue without any further disruption?"

With a sigh of relief, that Regina's assets were fully covered, Emma picked a pill of lint off of Regina's shoulder and nodded. She quickly returned to her seat and Regina retook her spot at the front of the room. The sweater looked out of place on her, but there was a part of Emma that felt strangely satisfied. She liked that Regina was wearing her shirt and most importantly, no one in the room was continually staring at the woman's chest.

However, something was still off. Emma felt a chill run down her spine as she realized that her arms were bare and the room was still shockingly cold. At least Emma was finding it easier to concentrate on the meeting topics, but Regina, for some reason couldn't seem to. She was fumbling over the agenda, and stealing odd glances at Emma. She repeated item 2.b three times and stumbled over the remaining zoning ordinances. Emma looked at her, an expression of concern crossing her face. Regina blushed and looked quickly down to her notes trying to find her place on the list.

That's when Emma looked down at her own chest in realization: Regina was getting a taste of her own medicine, distracted by Emma and her pointy little pair of cold-hardened nips.

Emma smirked in something akin to satisfaction and gave Regina a subtle wink.


	17. Rainy Day Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt: Trampolines and Moonshine

The rain had recently changed from a light drizzle to big fat drops, but the air was still warm. Regina was slightly worried as she peered through the window at the rapidly darkening sky.

She stepped out into the backyard and watched Emma and Henry silently from under her umbrella. They were jumping and laughing together. The rain only seemed to spur on their excitement. For a moment, Regina's heart clenched in joy as she thought about how much it had taken to get to this point with Emma and Henry and their trust in her. She trusted them as well, and as testament to that was the fact that she allowed Henry to get a trampoline.

In response to the complaint, that Henry didn't spend enough time outside, he said it was boring. So with Emma's insistence and reassurance that it was perfectly safe, Regina let him get a trampoline. Though, as she watched the blonde thirty year old bounce merrily, her golden curls flying in the wind, she couldn't help but wonder if the trampoline was more for Emma than Henry.

"Henry, it's raining, and it's time to go inside and read your history book for an hour," Regina called out to catch her son's attention. He stopped jumping and turned around. His shoulders heaved like he was about to protest, but Emma caught his eye and his shoulder's slumped.

"Okay, coming!" He yelled back as he hopped through the protective netting surrounding the trampoline. Henry smiled at her as he walked past and eagerly ran inside.

That left Emma still standing on the bouncy surface and she appeared to be beckoning Regina to come join her.

"Come on, jump with me," Emma was chuckling as she motioned again for Regina to ditch the umbrella and step out into the rain and onto the now slippery surface of the trampoline. "You haven't even tried it out. How do you know it's dangerous unless you try?"

"What wise works you speak," Regina sassed as she actually contemplated Emma's offer. The poor woman had been having a stressful week as Sheriff, and had been working tirelessly to bust Storybrooke's big illegal liquor operation. A group of peasants had been making moonshine in the foothills and woods. They had been distributing outside of Storybrooke. Calling attention to the existence of the magical town made all of the citizens vulnerable, and Emma had finally busted the operation and hauled off the perps.

Regina realized, as she looked at her big hopeful eyes and damp hair, that Emma needed to blow off some steam. She didn't have the heart to deny her, and she was appreciative of her efforts to keep the town safe.

When Regina stepped out of her slippers and folded up her umbrella, Emma's whole face lit up in surprise and delight. Resolved, Regina stalked forward and tried to gracefully climb the tiny ladder, entering the net surrounded haven of the trampoline.

The surface was bouncy and foreign under Regina's bare feet. It took her a moment to adjust to the balance shift, but Emma both of her hands and steadied her. "Stand wide, and jump carefully, it's slippery cause of the rain, but it's pretty fun."

And then Regina was bouncing. Lightly at first, but pretty soon they were bouncing each other, and laughing all the while. Emma was jump high and as soon as her feet hit, the momentum would send Regina up in the air.

The fear was present of course, but as she got more accustomed to the sensation he more she enjoyed the little bit of reckless freedom. She couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself, and she didn't even care that her feet were slightly numb, the rain was soaking through her shirt, and her hair was humidity frizzed, curling at the ends.

They bounced around each other in a circle, and Emma never let go of her hands until they were both breathless from exertion and laughter. When Regina felt her thighs burning, Emma grasped her hands tighter and pulled her down onto the black vinyl surface where they both collapsed in a heap, looking up at the cloudy sky through the trees. After a moment to catch their breath, Regina turned onto her side the cold felt more pronounced as her body cooled.

"Shall we go inside and check on Henry?" Regina's asked her face tight from smiling so much.

"I bet you that if we busted into his room right now, he wouldn't be studying history. I guarantee he's playing video games up there," Emma commented airily.

"We're not going to bust in on him, we're working on building trust and he's recently asked for more privacy."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "Speaking of history…have you been monitoring his internet usage?"

"Why? Should I?" Regina frowned, unsure what Emma was implying. "He uses the internet for research purposes only."

"Right…all thirteen year old boys use the internet for research," Emma nodded jokingly. "Has he started hanging a sock on his door handle?"

"Yes…it's odd. I assumed it was a stray dirty one that needed to go in the laundry," Regina spoke slowly, the pieces starting to click in her mind as she shuddered. She suddenly wondered if his interest in spending so much time indoors had less to do with studying and more to do with something else.

"Well, kid said he was tired of playing with balls in the backyard, maybe he's more interested in playing with balls in his room," Emma laughed, but Regina didn't.

"I'm not going to interrupt him in his room. He knows better than to come into my bedroom when the doors closed without knocking. Again, Emma, we're building trust, just as I am with you."

Emma had a vacant look in her eye as if she was contemplating something interesting that she just couldn't wrap her head around. She took in a breath and then agreed. Regina felt faintly embarrassed like she'd admitted something private, but she didn't know what.

"Right, no, I totally get it, and I'm super proud of you two. You're doing a great job with him," Emma affirmed and rolled to her side to pat Regina's arm. "You're freezing, we should go in soon."

"I'm cold and wet, true, but I actually must admit I enjoyed jumping on the trampoline with you," Regina said as the feeling of admission intensified. Emma was stroking her arm and her hand was warm.

Regina watched unmoving as Emma scooted closer, "Come here. If you want to stay out in the rain like a crazy person the least I can do is keep you warm."

Emma wrapped her arms around her torso and pulled her close, their legs tangled together naturally, as Regina melded to the surprisingly warm softness of Emma's chest. She let herself relax when she felt the steady beat of a strong heart and the warm breath ghosting across her forehead as Emma stroked the water laden hair out of her eyes.

The sensation was new, just as the jumping was, but comfortable and natural in a way Regina didn't expect. She felt the vibration of Emma's voice from her chest against hers as she spoke.

"If you want I can talk to Henry about his um…internet stuff," Emma offered kindly.

"If you like," Regina hummed against her, lost in the warmth that was quickly heating her from head to toe despite the inclement weather. "We really should go inside before the lightening starts."

"Yeah, in a minute…" Emma trailed off and pulled her closer against her. Regina didn't protest. "You know I managed to get a jar of that moonshine from evidence. I've never tried any before…it's in my bag inside if you want to take a sample of Storybrooke's finest illegal booze."

Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked, "You do know that it's made with actual shine from the moon. This is a magical town dear, that's how it gets its…rather… intoxicating flavor."

"No kidding?" Emma asked in disbelief. "That's pretty cool…how did the 'Diddle, Diddle Moonshine Distillery' bottle actual moonlight?"

"Magic," Regina murmured, turning her face in towards Emma's chest, and hesitating momentarily, before snaking her arm out around Emma's waist and squeezing softly. She chanced a glance at Emma looking for approval and her features were serene and welcoming. She let her head rest back again her chest.

"I'm glad I finally figured out the code names of the moonshine makers, that's how I busted 'The Spoon' and 'The Cow', but 'The Dish' is still at large," Emma reminisced as she inhaled and Regina felt her solid weight and the expansion of her lungs against her. She was almost dozing off as she took a deep breath of her own and smelled the fresh scent of the rain. "You know, those aren't code names. Those miscreants are quite widely known back in my realm. Watch out, for 'The Dish', he'll probably try to jail break 'The Spoon'.

"Seriously?" Emma asked again, but she trailed off lost in thoughts, and Regina's mind became muddled as she focused on the softness of Emma and the bouncy surface of the trampoline. She thought about how free it felt to indulge in the simple pleasures in life: trampolines and snuggles on a rainy evening.

And perhaps, later, when they were dry and warm inside: a bit of moonshine.


	18. Meeting at the Airport

Logan International was busy and bustling as usual. It was Thanksgiving time, and eager travelers were either stationary and waiting in long lines, or dashing through the airport in hopes of making it to their departures.

Regina and Emma stood waiting at the arrivals gate to greet Henry on his first trip home since he'd left for college months ago.

"The plane should just be landing; we have a few minutes if you want to get a drink," Emma looked at her watch and tapped her feet impatiently as she read the flight information on the screens above.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte, darling?" Regina asked with a smile, and Emma confirmed her standard fall order with a matching one and an airy 'thanks.' Her cheeks pulled tight when she grinned, but her eyes were filled with fear.

Both women were incredibly nervous (and excited) to see their little Henry bear all growed up, but mostly just nervous. Emma didn't like how awkward and fidgety Regina became around throngs of people and without her magic. She also didn't like how she was feeling: swinging like a monkey on a vine between being hopeful and skeptical of how their son would react to the news they were about to share.

They'd both been a wreck since they'd left Storybrooke.

This wasn't the normal homecoming for Thanksgiving break. Regina and Emma were going to tell Henry that they were dating. To clarify: each other.

Regina returned with two large drinks and handed one to Emma as she looked past the crowds in anxious anticipation trying to spot Henry.

"I can't imagine he'll be…terribly surprised, no?" Regina asked, as she took a small sip of her drink. Emma glanced at her and took her hand in hers, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"We agreed that we'd tell Henry first. In person. He'll be the barometer on how things go when we tell others…"

"Your parents," Regina's nostrils flared a bit at that idea. She added with faux seriousness, "..and the one handed wonder."

Emma gave the other woman an exasperated look and sighed, letting her shoulders deflate. Regina smirked haughtily, her eyes shining. They held each other's hands a little tighter.

The flourishing romance between the Savior and the Evil Queen had started up in full force around the time that Henry had left for college back in August. Regina, under the safe guise of missing Henry, accidentally always made too much dinner. Luckily, Emma ate with the same gusto and in equal quantity to an 18 year old boy, so Regina kept inviting her over for dinner.

One particular evening, when Regina brought out dessert, Emma had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth and Regina decided not to get her hands dirty and employed the rather effective 'kiss and lick' method of the lip corner cream removal from Emma's face.

The couple had been rather inseparable ever since, but they kept their steamy passionate romance on the down low until now. It was time to tell Henry, especially since the number of tank tops, leather jackets and VW yellow bugs at Regina's house had recently increased by 110% since Emma had pretty much started spending 90% of her off duty time in Regina's kitchen (and bed.)

"Here he comes!" Emma exclaimed, depositing both of their latte cups, and slipping her arm around Regina's waist. "Look natural."

When Henry spotted his moms, they looked anything but natural. Grins of delight were plastered all of their faces as he ran toward them, and wrapped both ladies up in a big Henry bear/Mama bears hug all at once. He kissed both of their cheeks as the group greeted each other, and Regina grabbed his skull and looked him in the eyes, examining the state of his physical health, while Emma squeezed his shoulder and beamed with teary eyed pride.

"So what's new? Are grandma and grandpa here?" Henry looked around casually; seemingly oblivious to close and intimate proximity and affection his moms were showing each other. Emma pulled Regina closer to her and Regina rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Henry blinked, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and slid her hand and up and down her side. It was a very couplely public display of affection, but Henry's face glossed over and he looked over their heads to read the baggage claim information.

Regina poked Emma with her elbow, and they shared a look. "Um..so Henry, uh, Regina and I have to tell you that we are…we're… um-."

Regina interrupted, their plan to tell him about their newfound semi-serious romantic relationship tumbling down like a Jenga tower, as her confidence faltered, "—What Emma's trying to say is that we're going to make this Thanksgiving really special for you, Henry."

Emma bit her lip.

"Cool! Hope there's plenty of pie," Henry laughed as he stepped down the way to get his luggage.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked with a frantic tone to her voice.

"He's not getting it, and I'm afraid…I'm afraid he'll become upset or withdrawn if we tell him."

"He's going to find out when he gets to the house and sees all my stuff everywhere."

"It's not my fault you can't pick up after yourself. Everything has a place in my home;" Regina huffed, and then amended, "Including you, darling."

Emma said two words that had Regina bristling and fidgeting with the strap of her purse, "Plan B."

There was no more time for discussion as Henry was wheeling his suitcase back over to them, with a lazy and relaxed grin on his face. "Ready to go?"

Regina closed her eyes for a minute and then grabbed Emma by the lapels of her jacket and forcefully pulled her face right up against hers kissing her in such a lengthy and tongue way that no one could misinterpret the gesture for affection shared between gal pals. Not even close gal pals were this close.

When Regina broke the kiss and turned back, eagerly dreading Henry's reaction, Emma looked lust dazed and wiped the smear of lipstick off with the back of her hand.

"Is the car in the lot or do we have to take a shuttle?" Henry responded with a question.

"Kid!" Emma shouted, her nerves were frayed and she was feeling rather incredulous, "your mom just Frenched the hell out of me in front of 50,000 travelers, and all you can ask is where we parked the car?"

Regina closed her eyes in embarrassment. It was the moment of truth: the time to find out how her adult son really felt about her unorthodox relationship with his birth mother.

"Oh, that," Henry scratched his nose and shifted his body weight where he stood. "I mean you guys are acting a bit more overt now, but ever since Ma gave up her everlasting soul for Mom I was pretty sure you two were in love and stuff."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked as if she hadn't heard right. She looked over to Regina, and she was crying and happy and acting like her brain was short circuiting.

"I'm gonna make you so much pie, baby!" Regina promised and trailed off in a whisper. "So much pie."

Henry blew out his cheeks, and it seemed to dawn on him that maybe his moms hadn't jumped as quickly to the same conclusions as to what was blatantly obvious to him for years now. They needed his affirmation more than he needed theirs.

"I love you both no matter what," He said sincerely, and opened his arms. Then his moms ran into his arms and the trio hugged until airport security told them to move it along.


	19. Accidental Baby Acquisition

"What do you we do?" Emma asked frantically as she circled the nest inside the cave.

Regina licked her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest as if this sort of situation arose every day. "We wait. You can stop pacing. It's not going to make it hatch any faster."

"Hatch?" Emma's chin quivered as a horrified look sprouted on her face. "I can't believe Lily just…just took off!"

"Yes, well…abandoning the young and defenseless is a rather reoccurring theme around here," Regina looked at the dragon egg thoughtfully. "And here I am ready to care for whatever comes out of that egg."

"Okay, if you're going to give me some guilt trip about giving up Henry, you can save it… and this is not karma or fate…destiny, whatever you fairytale people call shitty situations," Emma ranted and continued to circle the rocky next.

The egg was big enough for a human baby and slightly speckled. Regina maintained calm, but Emma was about to lose it. "I'm not going to lecture you about Henry. All I should have done is thank you for giving him up so I had the joy of raising him. This dragon baby, however, I'm not so sure I'm willing to commit to eighteen years of living with an uncontrollable arsonist."

"Are you serious? I'm going to kill Lily! How did she…birth….erm… Lay…or squeeze this giant vagina egg out anyway?" Emma was full of questions; her concerns were interrupted by a distinct cracking sound. "Oh shit, it's coming! Where the hell is grandma?"

"Emma, it's just a baby…" Regina moved closed to the egg and examined the hairline crack. A little moving silhouette was visible inside the egg, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she inspected it, "…I think."

"Well, Lily was born human. She only turned all dragony when she got to Storybrooke," Emma swallowed hard as her throat went dry.

"With these dragon babies it's a 50/50 chance of the babe hatching out human or dragon. They can usually change back and forth right away, but don't know they're doing it," Regina explained, having much more familiarity with the dragon species than Emma had.

"Huh…"

"Ssh, come here," Regina waved her over not taking her eyes off of the egg; a look of wonder took over her face as the baby dragon shattered his fragile shell and hatched fully. "It's a dragon! Oh, Emma look at her! She's sooo cute. I can really see Mal in her scales."

"IT's A DRAGON!" Emma shouted and Regina glared at her for the disruption. The baby was blinking in the dim light of the cave and moving around trying to get accustomed to the thing called 'life.'

"Precisely, a baby dragon….whose mother is your best friend, and so you are responsible at least for now," Regina insisted firmly. "I brought some supplies when you called me and relayed the situation, would you mind getting the car seat?"

"Wait, where are we taking it?" Emma was still nervous, but Regina seemed so casual and natural with the monster baby that she couldn't help but be reassured.

"I was under the assumption that you were taking her to your house with your family…really, raising this baby is the least that your parent's could do after everything…"

Before Emma could respond, the dragon baby started crying and with every inhale the exhale shot a little flame, like a gas stove burner igniting. Some brambles of the next caught fire instantly after a particularly strong wail.

"We need to go now, and take her somewhere more comfortable and fireproof. She needs to eat," Regina explained as she carefully picked the baby up and started to rock her gently to soothe her cries. "Emma, I need a blanket and a bottle."

"Do I look like Dragon's R' Us? What are we even going to feed her?" Emma dashed out of the cave in front of Regina as she carried the hefty purple reptilian baby out slowly, singing softly to calm her.

"You said it again: 'we.' This baby is your responsibility, I'm merely helping out for the moment as a kindness," Regina explained to Emma as she swaddled the baby and placed her gently in the car seat.

"Okay, so um, I don't think I can take her to the loft. Neal is there and she might torch him like a charbroiled burger," Emma sighed and looked at Regina pleadingly.

"No..." Regina started to shake her head, but Emma put a hand on her forearm and pleaded with her eyes.

"Please? I obviously don't know what I'm doing."

"That much is clear…" Regina sassed with an eye roll as she contemplated her options. Her eyes shifted down to the baby who was still crying as she lightly rocked the car seat. "She needs to fly… stretch her wings…they are so delicate right now."

"Okay…" Emma was rather puzzled. "I am really going to have to figure out dragon parenting techniques…no wonder Lily ran away."

"We'll take her to my vault for the time being. We can make it somewhat fire proof and I'll call Maleficent to come with food. She won't mind feeding her, and she can teach you how to do it."

Emma didn't like the sound of that part, "Doesn't she drink milk?"

"In human form she might tolerate formula, but she doesn't seem to want to show her human side yet. Baby dragons eat the same way baby birds do. They are mouth fed," Regina got into her car and checked the rearview mirror, giving the baby a motherly smile.

"Mouth fed?" Emma realized in horror what that meant as she pictured chewing up worms, raw meat and bugs and then regurgitating it into the baby's mouth.

"Regina!" She ran up to her car window before she left, "I can't do this!"

Turning that same inherent motherly charm on the disheveled blonde, Regina gave her a warm, encouraging smile. She looked deep into her eyes to make her believe it. "You can do it, I believe in you, Emma, and also, because I'm going to help you…"

"Thank you, Regina!...Wow, so looks like we're co-parenting another child." For the first time Emma began to feel better about the crazy situation.

"Indeed we are…along with Grandma Maleficent," Regina agreed.

"And with the wonderful opinions and advice from Grandma Snow too," Emma mentioned, knowing her mom would be all over a new baby, human or not.

"Hopefully, this one will be better about picking up her socks than our son is," Regina smirked, as happy tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She reached out and took Emma's hand as they both broke out into wide joyous grins.

"Congratulations, it's a dragon!"


	20. Sharing an Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ledem10 who requested fluffy Dark!Emma ficlet.
> 
> BTW, if you are twitter enabled, do me a solid and send a tweet to sqawards for fave writer with my name attached before 9.27, please.

"I'm serious!" Emma raised her hands in exasperation. "I seriously have a new power as the Dark One, it's so weird. Help me figure it out, please. "

Regina clicked her tongue softly, debating if whether she should listen to the woman in front of her right now. Emma was managing her powers as the Dark One and resisting the darkness and all the shit that came along with the title so far, but Regina knew it was important for her to be there for her. Though, as this was the twentieth time the Sheriff had burst into her office breathless and frantic regarding a new 'power' she had supposedly pick up in her newfound evil state of being.

Truthfully, if Regina was being honest, these new powers weren't all that impressive. Sure, Emma had mastered sleeping potions, poofing, fireballs- things needed for everyday magical tasks, but now she was kind of scraping the bottom of the barrel. To be more exact: the Dark One was mastering parlor tricks.

She knew Emma's mind was racing with thoughts and it was difficult for her to sort out her normal emotions from the evil impulses that plagued her so Regina was exercising patience. It was helpful for her to act as a sounding board and mentor for all things dark, glittery and magical. Helping to sort things out was really the least she could do, that was the case…until Emma showed off her masterful magic power of being able to juggle really well. Unfortunately, no one in town was likely to hire the Dark One for a child's birthday party or comedy act so her new skill went unused.

Decidedly, Regina stood up from behind her desk and crossed the room to her hospitality station. "I stocked up on root beer. Care for a drink?"

"Thanks," Emma said in nervous acceptance and relaxed minimally as Regina motioned her to sit on the loveseat. She was fiddling her hands together when Regina sauntered over and handed over a nice cold bottle of root beer. "I could have got the bottle tops, I practiced."

"With your teeth?" Regina snickered.

"With magic," Emma informed her with a faux dourness that she had taken on when she became the Dark One. She would suddenly get all heavy and serious for no reason. Regina didn't approve of the woman's theatrics, but she recognized it came with the territory and could be much worse. She shivered lightly as she thought about Rumple's constant annoying flourishes.

Regina sat down with a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, before Emma nudged her with her shoulder and held up her root beer. "Cheers," she clinked their bottles together lightly.

"Ah, a toast to your new magical power," Regina couldn't help but smile as she saw Emma's mood turn sheepish. She knew that look, it was Emma doubting herself. Constant self-doubt was yet another nasty side effect of the Dark One's curse. The Mayor wouldn't let it stand, even if she had to humor her. "What is it? I can't wait to see."

Emma took a long a drink of her soda. She tipped her head back farther than necessary and Regina watched her throat bob as she swallowed. When she finished her drink she wiped her mouth. "Okay, so I woke up with the power to interpret dreams."

After a moment of anticipation, Regina raised her eyebrows and said in a way she hoped was encouraging, "interesting."

"What did you dream about last night?" Emma asked eagerly. She put her soda bottle between her thighs and rubbed her hands together like she was preparing to do something magnificent.

After a long moment, Regina stuttered and blinked before she responded, "Uh, I think I dreamed about you actually, Emma."

Their eyes met and Emma looked hopeful. "What about me?"

Regina tucked a stray strand of hair behind her eye and hunched her shoulders as she thought about it. "It was raining. It was raining really hard actually. I was stuck out in the storm: soaked and cold. The thunder and lightning was getting closer and I remember feeling really…" Regina gestured with her hands, unable to put words to the feeling. She turned her head and looked at Emma. 'And then you appeared and offered me shelter under your umbrella."

That earned her a cute head tilt and wide warm smile from the blonde. "I'm nice like that."

"Yes, well, by all means let me just pin on a badge of honor for the kindness of your dream being as projected from my subconscious," Regina replied sarcastically, and gave a throaty chuckle. She sipped her root beer and turned an inquisitive gaze on Emma, who seemed to be lost in concentrated thought.

Her voice sounded vulnerable to her ears, "So. What does my dream mean?"

Regina leaned closer as Emma scooted in, and put her empty bottle on the coffee table. Then she put her palm on Regina's thigh; the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"I think the rain symbolizes like bad feelings and emotions, and the umbrella is protection from that. So it means you trust the person offering you the umbrella."

"We know that already, of course I trust you…" Regina rolled her eyes, but only because she was trying to front against the intimacy she felt with Emma.

"You dream of me," Emma teased, but then her face fell and twisted into an expression of sadness. She sniffed and surged forward pressing her face against Regina's shoulder. "It's re-really sweet of you that you dreamed of me protecting you from ba-bad things."

Other hallmark side effects of the Dark One's curse manifested in low self-esteem and sudden mood swings. (Along with increased sexual urges, but Regina didn't like to dwell on that even as Emma's hot hand crept higher up her thigh.)

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's body and hugged her tight. The Dark One needed more hugs than five year old Henry after his first day at school, but that was okay. And even if Regina loathed admitting it, she enjoyed being there to care for the woman and offer comfort…in any manner needed.

These falling tears and heaving shoulders weren't so much from sadness. The Dark One just felt things very deeply due to the evil hormones racing all around up in her. Regina understood it all too well.

"Of course I dream of you," Regina whispered against her ear as she Emma reached up and tugged on Regina's hips, practically pulling her onto her lap. She gave a little squeak at the unexpectedness, but couldn't help but react to the needy gesture. "Emma, I have to ask you something?"

Emma looked up ready to answer whatever question, and Regina wiped her eyes with the pads of her thumbs. She smiled and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Have you mastered the magic of tarot card readings yet?"


	21. At the Beach

The sun was beating down on the sand, making it almost too hot to walk on. Regina was trying to maintain her cool, which was becoming increasingly difficult, but not because of the weather. It was the 1st annual Storybrooke beach volleyball tournament and Emma was jumping, hitting, spiking, setting and serving in the sand while wearing a teensy weensy barely decent bikini.

The woman must have been working out extra because she was good at beach volleyball and extremely fit. Regina took a sip of her water, her mouth feeling incredibly dry. She barely paid attention to her son as she spritzed his shoulders and back with 100 SPF.

He was blocking her view of Emma and she craned her neck to watch as powerful quads and glutes propelled her from the ground as she jumped up and grunted loudly with effort, as she served the ball hard over the neck.

"Ace!" Ruby, Emma's teammate, shouted as she bounced over and hugged Emma as soft sand flew up around her feet. Regina couldn't seem to tear her eyes away as she watched the two women hug in their bikinis, for what seemed longer than necessary for a general celebration of earning one point. Their breasts, bellies and thighs were pressed together as the Ruby and Emma grinned at each other and jumped up and down in glee.

Regina's eyes traveled down Emma's back, gliding over the strong indent of her spine, punctuated by the two dimples just above her buttocks. Emma's bottoms had ridden up from all her physical exertion and both of her round cheeks were exposed. Regina licked her lips trying to summon moisture as she ached to be the light layer of sand stuck like sprinkles on frosting to the firm yet supple ass of Emma's.

"Mom. Mom!"

"What!?" Regina snapped her neck around and tersely addressed Henry's interruption from her erotic perusal of the Sheriff's tan, smooth skin and long bare legs.

Henry rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "Five dollars for a hot dog and a drink, please. Geez, I've been trying to get your attention forever. I think you wasted half a can of sunblock just spraying it into the air."

"I was…immersed in the excitement of the Volleyball," Regina's nostrils flared and she popped her sunglasses back into place, only just realizing she had pulled them down to get a better look at the sun reflecting off of Emma's golden hair.

She felt heat rise on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the sun, but all to do with her son's scrutiny.

Henry seemed to remain skeptical, but took the proffered twenty dollar bill Regina handed over as they locked eyes for a moment. They had a momentary silent standoff, and Regina's heart sped up for a minute as she wondered if her son, of all people, was really going to call her out. Instead, he accepted the bribe with a sigh and headed off toward the hot dog cart.

Regina situated herself and started to rub sun tan oil over her legs, she bent over her lap and started at the ankle working her way up so she wouldn't miss a spot. Just then she looked up as she caught Emma watching her for a second. A whistle blew as a loose ball flew toward the sidelines. Regina heard Emma curse loudly and Ruby ask, "What happened? You should have had that one!"

Emma mumbled something about being distracted, but Regina couldn't hear the whole reply. She did catch the blonde stealing another glance at her as she worked the oil up over her knees and slid her slippery hands upwards in soft short strokes, working the oil into her skin and up her thighs.

The other team, comprised of Mulan and Belle, were formidable opponents to Emma and Ruby. Belle would set the ball and Mulan would spike it: hard and precise. Emma was fast and agile, and she wasn't afraid to dive for a save.

She went for the ball that would be match point, and ended up flailing over a corner shot. She dived onto the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of sand as she landed face first in Regina's lap.

They made eye contact, as Regina reached forward instinctively to protect herself and prepare for impact, but Emma just smiled and got up off her knees, jumping back into the game. Somehow in the whir of action the ball had been saved from ground and was still in play.

Regina was more aroused now than ever before. She found herself enthralled with Emma's lithe athletic movements, and the strange celebratory high fives and butt slaps she was engaging with Ruby in. Regina was half jealous and half turned on. Coupled with the strange and mysterious looks Emma would occasionally throw her way, she was in a word overwhelmed.

After the game, Team Swan Wolf victorious over, Book Warrior, in a tough but fair win, Regina just had to talk to Emma. She rose from her chair, in her bikini, and made her way onto the court. The beach was busy with other teams warming up and people congratulating the winners. Regina watched and waited and when her moment came she approached Emma.

"Congratulations, you play very well," Regina said slyly but with a rare air of sincerity.

"Thank you," Emma put her hands on her hips and looked Regina over from head to toe. "Do you play?"

"Me? No…I'm afraid beach volleyball wasn't a very popular sport back home, due to the threat of Cannibalistic sea turtles…"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as if she was trying to remember any mention of monstrous sea turtle fairytales. "Well, the worst thing you have to be afraid of here is sunburn. Maybe you'd like for me to show you how to serve later on?"

"I'd like that," Regina gave an uncertain smile, opened her palm, took a step forward and smacked Emma's left cheek nice and hard. Emma yelped and jumped on the spot startled. Regina bit her lip, but couldn't hide her very happy face.

"What was that?" Emma asked in confusion.

"That's not part of the volleyball?" Regina feigned ignorance. "I saw you and Ruby… I just assumed…"

Emma nodded playfully, "Uh huh, yes, Regina ass slapping is vital to the game."

"Mmm…I couldn't help but notice…" Regina pointed at Emma's chest and stepped closer.

"What?" Emma sounded a bit breathless even though she was long recovered from the vigorous sporting activities.

"You're looking a little red…and I'd like to make an offer, I can't seem to reach my back…."

A look of flirty recognition flitted over Emma's face as she started to follow Regina over to her chair, "I'll rub your back, if you rub mine?"

"Precisely," Regina nodded in agreement just as Emma drew her hand back and smacked her ass, nice and hard.


	22. Playing in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Tashia!

Henry woke up with a yawn, jumped out of bed and ran to his window. It had started snowing big fluffy flakes the night before and Storybrooke had transformed into the perfect picture of a winter wonderland. With excitement Henry noted the depth and texture of the snow: perfect for snow balls and snowmen.

"Henry, breakfast is ready!" Regina yelled from downstairs. Henry was already layering up in thermal underwear and thick socks, knowing that he had to be well bundled in order for Regina to agree on letting him spend the day in the yard playing. It wasn't often that the weather conditions in Maine were just right for this type of snow and he planned to take advantage.

He finished dressing in his final layer and raced downstairs to scarf his omelet and toast.

"Slow down," Regina reprimanded. "School is cancelled, you don't have to rush."

"Awesome! Mom, want to hear a joke?" Henry asked with jubilant glee. He didn't wait for a reply. "Why was the snow man excited?"

"Why?" Regina responded with casual anticipation.

"Cause he heard the snow blower was coming!" Henry shouted the punchline and Regina scowled.

"Where did you hear that…joke?" She asked, paling at the implication that the snow man was excited to get receive oral sex.

Henry colored in embarrassment, "Um, school…" he mumbled, before pushing back his dining room chair with a squeak and grabbing his coat, hat, boots and gloves from the closet. "I'm going to start building a snowman right now!"

When Regina heard the door slam, she immediately picked up her phone, hit the speed dial and called Emma, when she confirmed that the other woman had answer she started to talk, forgoing their usual pleasantries. "You won't believe the joke our son recited to me. Come over here now….and bring a shovel."

Regina punched end, without waiting for a response. She went to fetch her stylish outerwear and join Henry to help build the perfect snowman.

They were just rolling up the biggest ball of snow to make the base when Emma cruised up in her bug. She grabbed the shovel from the backseat and flung it over her shoulder.

"Emma, are you here to help with the snow man?"

"Sure, kid," Emma looked to Regina for confirmation.

"No, Emma is here to clear a path up the walk," Regina stood up and smirked placing her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow.

"That's why you asked me to bring the shovel?" Emma rolled her eyes and threw the shovel off her shoulder, planting it in the snow to lean on. "You know, after getting early onset hypothermia in a magical ice cave last year, I'm not really too crazy about snow and being outside in the cold."

Henry looked between his parents as they shot loaded looks at one another.

"Well, Ms. Swan if you do your duty to my standard, I promise to spend all afternoon warming you up." Regina's hot breath curled through the cold air as she spoke suggestively.

Emma's pink tongue slid out and swiped her bottom lip reflexively. Regina watched her mouth closely as her own lips parted slightly.

"Eww, and you thought my joke was gross," Henry shook his head and turned back to the task at hand: making a snow man.

Regina winked at Emma and gave her one of her patented genuine smiles before turning away and helping Henry with the ball for the snowman's middle section.

When she next turned around to check on Emma, the Sheriff was shoveling faster than a snow blower could blow and almost had the sidewalk completely cleared in a matter of minutes. Her teeth were gritted and she was mechanically scooping and throwing the snow over her shoulder at an impressive rate that would give a person who wasn't in shape a coronary.

"She must really hate the cold," Regina mused to Henry as they both took a moment to watch.

"No, I think she really wants you to warm her up, Mom," Henry deadpanned and then cringed at the implication.

"I meant that I was going to make her some cocoa," Regina sighed in defensive exasperation as she pulled a carrot and some buttons from her pocket to use as the snowman's facial features.

"That's not what it sounded like…" Henry muttered, as he kept busy rolling up the snow man's head.

After a few more minutes: the sidewalk and driveway were devoid of all snow and the snowman, Henry named Merlin, was complete with twig arms and a special twig magic wand. He put the finishing touch on by threading his red and grey scarf artfully around Merlin's neck.

Emma joined Regina and Henry as all three stood back to admire a snow job well done.

"I'm cold," Emma purposely quivered her bottom lip and Regina took the bait.

"Well, then, why don't we all go inside and I'll make you both some hot cocoa. And not that prepackaged powder mix Granny pawns off on you. I'm going to slowly melt real chocolate into a hot, sweet liquid that practically slides down your throat."

"Oh my God, Mom!"

"What did I say?" Regina tore her gaze away from Emma and blinked in confusion at Henry's apparent annoyed outrage.

"Listen to yourself," he admonished Regina, and gave Emma a pitying look as he skipped towards the door. "I'm going upstairs, bring my cocoa up and sat it outside my bedroom."

"Spoiled brat," Emma chastised. Then Henry was gone and Regina and Emma were alone in the cold. An awkward silence fell over the pair until Regina spoke up.

"Let's get you inside, dear. We can't have you freezing. After we make the cocoa, I'll start a fire in my study and we can sit on my bear skin rug in front of it."

"Okay," Emma nodded dumbly. "A bunch of snow fell down my shirt, I'm really wet."

They walked into the house and Emma took off her coat. Sure enough her shirt was covered in a wet patch and melting snow was stuck to her jeans.

"I feel a bit wet too," Regina agreed as she slipped off her gloves. "On second thought, let's make getting out of these wet clothes and near the toasty fire our first priority. The cocoa can wait for a bit."

Three hours later… and Henry was still waiting for his cocoa. He lumbered down to the kitchen to find it empty and no melted hot chocolate in the vicinity. Emma's boots and coat were still sitting by the door.

His investigation into the whereabouts of his missing cocoa let him to the closed door of his mom's study. Finding it odd that the door was closed, he didn't dare open it, but decided to listen for a moment. He put his ear up and could hear the crackle of the fire, amicable laughter, and then he shuddered and started backwards.

He muffled his scream of innocence lost with the back of his hand when he heard what was positively and unmistakably a deep pleasurable moan emanating from behind the door.


	23. Pillow Fights (1)

The air was tense in the Principal's office at Storybrooke's Junior High. Regina and Emma had just been notified that Henry was in trouble and they both came waltzing into the office together. Emma's nervous gaze alternated between the deathly serious Principal, a deathly glaring Regina, and a very solemn and ashamed looking Henry.

"Tell me exactly what you're accusing my son of this instant or I will rip away funding so fast…" Regina was already making threats before her ass had even hit the chair. Emma shushed her softly and touched her shoulder as they settled in across the desk. Regina calmed and quieted down, returning Emma's concerned look with a curt nod.

"Thank you for coming in at such short notice, Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan," the Principal wore her short peppered hair slicked back on her square face, and even Regina seemed to shirk a bit in her presence.

Emma made a note to ask Regina later which fairytale character this woman was because Emma could not place her, but she thought she did bear a striking resemblance to the Governor from the Aussie prison show, "Wentworth."

Emma shuddered in fear and her worry intensified for whatever Henry had done and whatever punishment he would undoubtedly receive.

"Henry is in trouble for fighting at school," the woman explained as she calmly looked at the boy. He kept his head down, unable to meet the gaze of his moms. "He was in the nurse's office when he went crazy with a pillow."

"A pillow?" Emma asked reflexively, looking at her son in confusion, and wondered why he'd freak out with a pillow.

"Yes, a pillow. It appears your son has a temper and-."

"The nurse's office?" Regina stood abruptly and crossed over to Henry, placing her hand on his forehead, "No, Principal Muffet, it appears my son has a temperature. I'm taking him home to rest."

"Nonetheless, he caused quite the disruption and destroyed school property," the principal continued.

Emma turned her attention to Henry, he did look sick. "Why don't we let Henry tell us what happened?"

"Nothing," Henry said defensively. "I was trying to kill a spider and it got out of control. I didn't mean to make such a mess. I'm sorry."

"See, it was an innocent mistake," Emma added helpfully.

"I killed the spider…." Henry added with a bit of pride.

"Nonetheless," Principal Muffet started while Regina gripped the arm rest of her chair with one hand and held Emma's in the other, "I feel Henry needs more discipline at home."

"I take the trash out on Thursdays," Henry pledged helpfully.

"That's a start, but I'd suggest having your son do more chores around the home. It builds character and domestic skills are very important when Henry leaves home."

Regina looked at Emma with worry, unsure of how to respond. Emma gave her a look that said they'd figure it out together.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "Miss. Muffet, if you let Henry go, Regina and I will handle the situation at home."

"Very well then, you are all dismissed. Henry, let's not make this a habit."

The three rose from their seats and headed out to the car. The drive home was tense, until Emma broke the icy silence as they arrived at Regina's.

"Henry, I think the Principal over reacted, but she's right- you need more responsibility. Can you even do laundry? Dishes? Cook your own meals? I mean, what's going to happen when you leave home and head off to college?"

Regina gasped painfully and clutched her stomach at the thought. Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"More like what are you two gonna do when I leave for college?" Henry snickered, and then grew serious. "I guess I could learn to do more helping stuff around the house."

….

Two weeks later…

Emma stopped by to check on Henry's progress in the form of enjoying a dinner cooked solely by her son. Apparently, he had really stepped up to the challenge. According, to the Principal Henry was maturing at school and according to Regina; he was developing plenty of domestic skills under her tutelage. She had said something about learning how to properly decorate a room without excessive use of birds. Emma was excited to see just how well Henry was coming along.

Regina opened the door when she knocked and Emma's eyes immediately zeroed in on the other woman's chest.

She swallowed hard and stammered, "Hey, oh my god… what happened to your shirt?"

"Hmm?" Regina asked with a polite smile as she looked down to see what Emma was referring to.

Her silky black shirt was gaping as the round gold buttons were physically straining to keep the material in check. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away and a blush rose on her neck and cheeks as she blatantly ogled the hint of black lace and the promising patches of skin exposed beneath the shirt.

"Oh, Henry threw all my silk shirts in the washing machine by mistake. I failed to the mention in our laundry lesson what 'dry clean only' meant," Regina shook her head lightly and brushed it off, but Emma was still staring.

"All of your silk shirts…shrunk…like that?" Emma asked bewildered, and a bit lightheaded.

"Yeah, some of my cottons too… my white blouse is a bit tight," Regina furrowed her brow in puzzlement and reached out her hand to check Emma's temperature. She placed her soft palm on the blonde's forehead.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Yeah…no, I'm fine," Emma drawled, still shaken by the idea that all of Regina's shirts had been transformed at the hands of their son into marginally indecent garments. "It's not. You're not feeling self-conscious?"

"Is it really that bad?" Regina asked in concern as she darted over to the hallway mirror and turned slightly to the side so she could inspect the sexy gaps between the buttons fully.

"No, it's totally fine," Emma lied as she sent up a silent prayer that Henry's cooking was good enough to distract her from staring down, in and around Regina's chest all throughout dinner.

The Savior had faced hell beasts, slayed a dragon, jumped through portals to the unknown and shifted time and space, but she knew getting through dinner with Regina's shrunken blouse without spontaneously combusting would be her greatest challenge yet.


	24. Forehead Touches

"What do you mean you don't know how to dance? That's such a lie, Regina," Emma touched her flower crown and turned away from the mirror to face Regina in question.

Regina blushed, and placed her hands on her stomach, smoothing over the lavender gown. "Well, one of the many curses that wiped my memory must have erased the cells that held all knowledge of the waltz."

"Whatever. Remember when we sat in your office that day on YouTube eating grilled cheeses and watched Nicki Minaj's 'Anaconda' video ten times in a row?" Emma smirked and raised her eyebrows in fond remembrance.

"Practicing twerking is hardly going to endear me to the people of Camelot," Regina shifted in discomfort as Emma came to stand in front of her.

"So you know how to back your ass up and grind while rolling your hips, but you can't do a 4x4 slow dance?" Emma appeared incredulous. "Come here."

Emma reached for Regina's hand and hip and pulled her close in the changing room. Regina relaxed into the touch, and took two more small steps forward so their bodies were nearly touching. She looked into the oblong mirror approvingly. "You and I don't even have to move to impress anyone, just look at us."

Obliging, Emma looked into the mirror, and gave Regina a light squeeze. "We do look good together, that is no lie."

She took a step and pulled Regina along into the movement, as Regina flicked her wrist to magically wind up the music box, and a soft melody began to fill the room. "It's not Nicki Minaj, but it will do."

Emma spun Regina out and pulled her in quickly; they bumped together and the tantalizing feel of their bodies pressing together was exhilarating. The candles illuminated the room adding to the intimacy, adding warmth and comfort to their dance.

"This is fun," Regina conceded as she fell into a slow, easy step, letting Emma lead as she followed. Their movements were light and graceful, and they sunk into each other merrily; laughing and whirring in the intoxication of one another.

"See it's easy if you have a good leader," Emma said, but her eyes shined with unshed tears and her movements slowed.

Regina stopped moving and looked at the other woman in concern, "What's wrong? If you want to do a little twerking for old time's sake I am unopposed—."

"No…maybe later tonight," Emma sniffed and licked her lips, her hair falling in a sheet around her face. Regina pushed it back over her shoulders, and caressed her cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Tell me."

"It's… this…"Emma started and faltered before finding her nerve when Regina pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back with soft circles. "I'm the Dark One… you're the savior…"

"This is what we are now, but those are just titles, we're going to get through this and go home," Regina soothed Emma as she trembled.

"Do you promise?" Emma peered up, her gaze hopeful and quizzical as the candlelight reflected in her shining eyes.

Regina touched her forehead with her own and sighed softly, her dry lips smacking as they parted and her voice cracked. "I promise, Emma."

They stood that way for a long moment: foreheads touching, bodies supported by one another, relishing in the feeling they only came by when near each other.

"I still think we should both be wearing leather, but, when in Camelot…"

Then the band started playing from somewhere down below and they went off to dance and each play the part they had been given.


	25. Napping in a Puppy Pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't even know what this prompt means... this is dedicated to SQbookqueen because she forgot her bagels at Walmart today.

….

It was a big long, full inhale/exhale beast of a yawn that took Regina by surprise. She blinked wearily as she held her hand over her mouth and looked at the clock: 3pm.

She needed a nap.

Studies show that a simple ten minute nap can revive and energize a person for up to two hours. She grumbled, and stretched her arms over her head and side to side. The mountain of paperwork on her desk was tedious at best, and overwhelming when she felt so exhausted. She had long ago exhausted her caffeine reserves from the coffee that Emma had brought her early that morning. She rolled her neck and tried to lean forward on her desk on her folded arms.

It was entirely uncomfortable and there was no way she could nap like this. She tried making the stack of papers into a pillow, but nearly gave her nose a paper cut. Growling in frustration she stood up from her chair and paced back and forth. Maybe she didn't need a nap, but perhaps some physical activity. A little bit of invigorating yoga should serve to wake her up.

Regina crossed the room to the chest in her office and retrieved her yoga mat. She spread it out in the middle of her office and kicked off her heels, while hiking up her tight skirt to the thigh so she could spread her legs comfortable. She started out with a few cat/cow back stretches, and then did a few sun salutations rising up and jumping back down quickly.

Emma walked in just as Regina started her extended downward dog position: ass up, head down. Legs spread.

"Holy yoga, Batman!" Emma exclaimed as her mouth fell open and she stared openly at Regina's butt and exposed thighs.

Peering through the V of her legs, Regina looked upside down at Emma and smirked, hair falling down around her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I came to drop off—what are you doing?" Emma asked as she composed herself enough to realize she should stop staring at the flexible woman in front of her and look away. She opted to stare at the floor. It was much less arousing than Regina's booty.

Lowering herself down and folding into child's pose on her mat, Regina realized the yoga wasn't working. Emma had interrupted her and now she felt slight annoyance on top of her overwhelming exhaustion. Before she could respond she yawned again, and then sighed.

"You tired?" Emma asked in concern, sinking to her knees beside Regina on the mat.

"It's nothing, Emma. I have far too much work to do rather than worry about being a little groggy," Regina maintained as she tried to gracefully unfold from her position and stand up. She wished Emma hadn't just busted in and caught her in a compromising position, but the Sheriff was never one for knocking.

"No, Regina. You need a nap," Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm and kept her from standing up.

"I can't nap… certainly not at work," she shook her hand out of Emma's grasp and frowned dejectedly. "I tried…it's just not comfortable."

Emma chuckled and lifted her eyebrows, "You're in luck, cause I'm the at work nap master."

"Excuse me?" Regina narrowed her tired red rimmed eyes, but didn't have the gumption to really chastise or press Emma for her admission. Truly, she was intrigued and hoped Emma could help her relax and sleep for a blissful uninterrupted ten minutes. It was all she needed to feel like herself again.

"I'll help you…Lay down in a comfortable position," Emma instructed as she hopped up and turned off the lights. She crossed the room behind Regina's desk and closed the curtains, making sure the room was completely dark.

"This is ridiculous, I'm never going to fall asleep," Regina protested even as she turned over onto her stomach on the mat. "What are you going to sing me a lullaby?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have a cushy temper posturepedic sleep number bed tucked away in a hidden chamber," Emma kneeled by Regina's head. "Come here," she patted her lap.

"Are you serious? You just told me to lay down!" Regina lifted her head and grimaced at Emma, but reluctantly pressed her hands down on the mat and turned over her head was on the other woman's knees.

"Okay, your first problem is that you talk too much. Just relax while I rub your head," Emma looked down at Regina's grumpy expression fondly as she started to rub slow circles over her skull and down her temples.

"Mmmm," Regina sighed in pleasure. "That's really lovely…" she whispered dreamily. She went on massaging her scalp and petting her hair for a few minutes until Regina had almost drifted off.

"I can pretty much nap anywhere. It's one of my many talents," Emma bragged and then yawned loudly. "Mind if I join you…I missed my 2 o'clock today and I'm totally wiped."

She scratched the back of her neck and then guided Regina off of her lap as she mumbled something that sounded affirmative. Emma slid down next her on the yoga mat. "You know we could be sleeping on your little couch over there?"

"Shut up," Regina said as she smacked her lips and situated herself on the mat. The mat was entirely too narrow for both women, but the cold hard marble of the floor was like nap anathema. Emma rolled onto her side sleepily and Regina rolled over to snuggle up to Emma closely so they were both on the cushy yoga mat. Slowly, they both snuggled even closer. It was a gradual process that neither woman really noticed they were doing until Regina's face was cradled against Emma's neck.

They both fell into the best nap they ever experienced.

Regina would never admit that she needed Emma's soothing comfort in order to sleep deeply, but from that day forward Emma had a recurring meeting invite at the Mayor's office for 3 o'clock nap time in her Outlook calendar Monday-Friday.

If she was lucky they'd indulge in a bit of rigorous pre-nap 'yoga' beforehand, which extended into important all day 'at home' meetings on the weekends that involved nudity and orgasms.


End file.
